Steven Multiverse
by John32Gonzalez
Summary: (Rated PG for violence and thematic elements) A mysterious Creature is killing all of the Crystal Gems in the Multiverse, and Steven is the next target. Nearly all of the Crystal Gems in the Multiverse are dead now, so it's just Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven to hunt the Hunter.
1. What's Wrong With The TV? (Prologue)

**YES! My second story is here! Thank you for all the positive reviews for my last story. So far it's been 100% FRESH. THX so much!**

 **Anyways, this story is about the Multiverse. The Multiverse Theory is that there are an infinite and finite anount of universes. Each universe is driven by different choices you make, turning itself into a parallel universe. So here is my edition of the Multiverse!**

 ** _Steven Multiverse_**

 ** _Earth-061915_**

Pearl was running as fast as she could, even with a heavy artifact in her hands. Panting, she tried to run to the Warp Platform in order to escape.

" ***pant* *pant*** Almost there." Pearl said in-between breaths.

But she was already too late. As someone whipped her leg and tripped her, making her drop the solid artifact, making it roll away from her reach.

The mysterious creature pulled and pulled. Pearl holding on for dear life. This was no ordinary monster, nor a gem. This being is in control of this universe. And it's bent on destroying The Gems by killing them and dissolving all gems. Pearl knew this was no good. Garnet and Amethyst have already been taken. And Steven? Poor Steven. He was the first one.

Pearl held on to a nearby pole, panting and holding on. But then she felt the tug by the monster felt softer. And when looked over her shoulder, it was just still. Then it fell down.

"Whew!" Pearl made a BIG sigh of relief. She let go of the pole to stand up…. Big mistake.

"Aah!" Pearl gasped as the tug was back. She tried to grab the pole again but her hands slipped.

"No!" Pearl screamed. She then started feeling her back get ripped off. And before you know it, she was gone.

Her gem fell on the ground. The mysterious creature kneeled down to hold it. Then it crushed it.

As the gem shattered, it let out a loud, terrifying scream, indicating that Pearl, inside, is dead… for good.

"…That's the end of it." The mysterious creature said, as it spread the shattered remains of the gems on the floor, retrieves the artifact, and leaves.

The mysterious creature chants an oath to activate it. As soon as it ends, the mysterious artifact glowed and shot up right into the sky, creating a portal.

"I don't know how I can destroy all the gems in the Multiverse. But I'll try," The mysterious creature said as it walked through the portal, traveling to another dimension.

As for Pearl, well, she's gone for good. Just like all the remaining Gems in this universe.

Let me tell you something: That artifact is called the PRISM. It is able to let it's possessor to travel to different Earths/Dimensions. As for the one who holds it, well… We'll get to that later. But for now, let's just call him Predator.

He's now on a mission: To find the Crystal Gems of every universe and shatter them.

This Universe, HIS Universe, is done now. Off to the next one.

 ** _Earth-110415_**

Steven on his bed, eating Fry Bits while playing video games… as usual. Garnet however, is still in her room. Pearl was making pie, though she has no plans on eating it. But Amethyst does.

"Hey, Pearl. When do those pies finish up? I'm hungry!" Amethyst said, impatiently waiting.

"Right abouuuuut…" **ding** "Now!" Pearl responded as she brought out the pies.

"Oooooohhh! Gimme Gimme!" Amethyst said, rubbing her hands in excitement.

"Steven, don't eat on your bed! You could get those insects there!" Pearl said as she handed Amethyst a pie.

"Aw, it's OK, Pearl. I know what I'm doing." Steven said as he ate a fry bit.

Pearl gave him a glare, intimidating enough for Steven to obey.

"…Fine." Steven said as he put the fry bits on the floor.

"No, Steven! Not that either! If you're going to eat those… weird things… You eat here in the kitchen!" Pearl demanded.

"But why?" Steven said as he chewed the fry bit. "Amethyst eats here all the time."

Pearl looked at Amethyst, still gobbling up the pie like a pig.

"It's true." Amethyst confirmed, with a mouth-full.

" ***sigh*** Amethyst, I told you about how being an example to Steven is important." Pearl stated.

"I am an example." Amethyst said as she took a big bite out of the pie.

"I meant a GOOD example! Now he's going to get bed bugs at night! I've already seen him suffer that once!" Pearl said.

"…Uh… Have you been watching me in my sleep again, Pearl?" Steven said.

"What? No." Pearl lied (Yeah, she still watches him sleep). "That was BEFORE you caught me. And it looked terrible."

Steven looked at her with a skeptical raised eyebrow, while Pearl tried to hide her blushes.

"She still does, Steven." Amethyst said.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl shouted.

Steven just stared at her, a little embarrassed. Pearl was embarrassed, too.

"I-it's OK, Pearl. The last time was because I was suffocating." Steven said.

'Oh, thank you.' Pearl thought in relief.

"Hey…" Amethyst said, with her mouth still full. "You got any more?"

Seeing Amethyst's crumby hands, Pearl kindly rejected her request.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst. But the other pie is for Steven." Pearl said.

"PIE? You never told me you made pie!" Steven said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Well, you never asked for any." Pearl smiled a bit as she gave him a slice.

"Hey." Amethyst whispered to Steven. "Can I have a bit of a slice?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl said.

"…Please?"

"NO!" Pearl said as she dragged Amethyst away from Steven. "You've already eaten an entire plate of pie!"

Steven giggled at the sight of Pearl dragging Amethyst.

"Aw, that's OK, Pearl." Steven said as he gave Amethyst another slice.

"Sometimes you gotta share what's yours, even though the other person already has it." Steven said.

So Steven and Amethyst ate up their slices, while Pearl went to her room for whatever reason.

Steven went back to playing video games, but for some reason the screen became for static-y and distorted.

"Aw, man! I was almost finished! That was a hard level, TV! Fix yourself!" Steven said.

Then the TV started to make some sounds. Not just static, but vocal sounds. Then he saw a shadowed figure in the TV. He didn't know what it was, since the rest is just static.

So Steven walked up to the door and called Pearl.

"Steven, what's happening? What's that sound?" Pearl said as she opened her door.

"The TV's broken again. But something isn't right. C'mon, I'll show you!" Steven said as he grabbed her arm and dashed to the TV.

"Hey! Wait!" Pearl exclaimed as she was dragged by Steven.

So they made their way to the TV. Then things got sort of worse.

"See?" Steven said as he pointed to the TV. "But look; there's like, some sort of figure moving. Static doesn't do that."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just that antenna. I'll go check it out." Pearl said as she tried to head out.

"No, wait!" Steven said as he grabbed her arm. "I wasn't watching TV, I was playing video games. Then it just went like that! And then I heard distorted voices, and it sounded like distorted breathing and stuff. Fast breathing, I think."

"You mean panting? Steven, maybe it has something to do with those wires." Pearl said as she pointed at the wires behind the TV.

"I already checked them. They're fine." Steven confirmed.

"That's strange. Maybe we have to call the repairman." Pearl said.

Then screeching sounds came from the TV.

"Ow!" Steven exclaimed.

 ***Static* *Static*** "Steeevveeeennn…."

"Wait, what?" Steven said, shocked.


	2. Welcome To The Negative

**Hey guys! Second chapter here! Sorry for the rushed ending for the last chapter, I needed to do something.**

 **Trivia: Have you noticed that the Earth- numbers are based on release dates? The main universe is 110413, which is the release date of the series (11=November 04 13=2013). The Earth- of where Predator originated from is 061915, the release date of Pixar's 'Inside Out' (06=June 19 15=2015).**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Pearl! What is going on?" Steven said as he held Pearl's arm.

"I-I don't know, Steven." Pearl responded.

"Steeee—vve—nnn-…."

"AHH! IT'S CALLING ME! WHY IS IT CALLING ME?" Steven shook Pearl's arms vigorously.

"OK, calm down, Steven." Pearl held his hands.

"P—ear-l?! I—s tha-t y—o-u?"

"It knows me too." Even Pearl was feeling a little creeped out.

Then the screen became clear, revealing…

"Peridot! What are you doing here? How did you get here?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Calm down, Pearl. It's very important, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Peridot said, looking exhausted.

Pearl noticed that Peridot looked different. Her 'hair' didn't look like a Dorito. She also noticed that her voice was in panic, but even Steven can fake a panic voice. So she approached her with caution.

"OK. Go on." Pearl said, careful and ready for what was going to happen.

"I'm not from your world. I'm from Earth-061915, or 'The Negative'. All the Crystal and Homeworld Gems are dead, even the Steven from my world. I came here to warn you. This message is going to all the Stevens in the Multiverse. Someone is traveling through dimensions, destroying all the Gems using a mystic item called the 'Prism'. He might be coming for you next, Steven! You're already dead in my world. Everyone is dead!" Peridot explained.

"So how come you are alive? And who keeps destroying the Gems?" Steven asked.

"I managed to escape, but my Pearl wasn't so lucky. His name is Predator. A madman bent on the destruction of the Gems in the Multiverse! You have to leave, now! Or your whole galaxy will be at stake, not just you!" Peridot said as she faded to static.

Both Gems just stared at the TV, shocked. Suddenly, the video game came back on. Thankfully, it was paused.

But it seems Pearl was more shocked than Steven. Even Steven could notice that. Pearl was sweating, quietly hyperventilating. She sat down on Steven's bed to cool down.

"Hey, Pearl. What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"How can he come back? This is impossible! We destroyed every Prism in the Multiverse." Pearl exclaimed.

"What's the Multiverse?" Steven asked.

"…OK, I'll tell you. But it's complicated so you better listen closely. The Multiverse is the place of infinite and finite Earths. Each Earth is a parallel dimension driven by our choices made in our lives and events that happened through history. For example, You were hungry a while ago, and you wanted to eat something. In this world, you ate Ice Cream, while in another Earth, you chose not to eat the Ice Cream and decided to wait until dinner. Do you get it?" Pearl explained.

"Uh-huh. But what about that Prism thing Other-Peridot was taking about?" Steven said.

"Our 'Prism' isn't like the one here on Earth. A Prism in the galaxy is a mystic artifact capable of traveling through time, space, and dimensions itself. In the wrong hands, it is a dangerous weapon. So we met with the other Crystal Gems from the Multiverse and decided that this is no longer a sacred artifact, but a weapon. So we searched for the Prism of our dimensions and destroyed it. Except for one. The one Predator is using. I wonder; how could they fail?" Pearl said, worried.

"So, how can we track him down to prevent all this Gem-destroying stuff? Didn't you destroy the one in this Earth?" Steven asked.

"I, uh… well.. No. But please don't tell the Garnet and Amethyst. I decided to keep it in case something like this would happen. I just don't remember where it was." Pearl said.

"Aw, man. But the Pearls, the Garnets, the Amethysts, and the Stevens of other dimensions are in trouble! You have to remember! Think!" Steven exclaimed.

"….Well… I think I know where it is. But it probably isn't there. But it's worth a look." Pearl said as she stood up.

So they teleported to a mysterious place so mysterious and secretive, that only Pearl was able to discover this mysterious island.

They walked through the mysterious forest, and Steven was getting kinda scared. Scared, but excited.

"Do Garnet and Amethyst know about this place? This seems pretty untouched." Steven asked.

"No, Steven. That's why I decided to hide it here." Pearl responded.

"Oh. OK."

They searched all around the island. It was pretty small, but for Steven it felt like he walked around the entire state.

"Hmm… I know it's here somewhere." Pearl said.

"Well, can we take a break? My legs are pretty tired." Said the exhausted Steven.

"Steven, if we rest now, a Pearl and a Steven could be killed off already!" Pearl exclaimed.

Steven was gasping for air, hoping to find it any minute now.

Pearl was observant. She knew what her hiding place was, it's just that she hasn't been here for a long time. But she kept looking nonetheless, regardless of an exhausted Steven.

"Aha! I found it!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Great. Can I sit down now?" Steven asked, about to pass out.

"OK, Steven. You can rest now. This could take time." Pearl granted.

Steven immediately flopped on the ground, with his legs relieved. "Whoo! That's better."

It took a few minutes, but Pearl was able to decrypt the passcode.

"OK, Steven. It's done." Pearl called.

"WHAT?! But it's only been five minutes!" Steven said as he struggled to get up.

"We'll be gone before you know it, Steven. I'm just asking you to push a little further." Pearl said as she went inside.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Steven said as he rushed inside to catch up with Pearl.

Panting, he finally stopped chasing Pearl, since it was a short tunnel.

Sitting comfortably in the middle of the room was the shiny Prism. A small beam of light was able to make it shine like a star.

"Woah! So that's the Prism?" Steven said in awe.

"Yes. But only I can touch it." Pearl said as she grabbed hold of the Prism and left immediately.

"So, why is it called a Prism again?" Steven asked.

'Sometimes I think Steven asks too many questions.' Pearl thought. 'But give him a break, Pearl. He's not a Gem wholly.'

"The concept of a Prism is that a beam of light can make the Prism reflect it's rays, creating a multitude of colors, such as red, blue, yellow, that sort of stuff. The main beam of light is the main dimension where the Prism of that world rests. If it is used, it can 'reflect', and create a ray of roads and paths to other dimensions. Hence, the multiple ray of colors." Pearl explained.

"Oh. I get it. So, when do we tell the team?"

"What? No!" Pearl disapproved. "We can't tell them, they'll get mad."

"I'm pretty sure they're wondering where we are right now." Steven stated.

"Oh, no."

After a few minutes, Steven and Pearl found the Warp Platform, and teleported home.

But what they saw after didn't surprise Steven, but it sure did for Pearl.

"Pearl, where have you been? What is that?" Garnet pointed.

"It's uh… uh…" Pearl stuttered.

"Just tell us already!" Amethyst impatiently said. "We already saw it."

" ***Sigh*** Fine… I'll tell you." Pearl said before she confessed.

So Pearl explained everything; the Alternate version of Peridot, Predator, and the Prism. At first, they seemed skeptical, but when Pearl confirmed it by handing Garnet the Prism, they came to their senses.

"This is the Prism?" Amethyst commented. "I thought it would be more transparent and stuff."

"It is kinda transparent…. Whoa…" Steven said.

The Prism was beginning to look brighter and more opaque. It glowed so bright that it opened a portal.

"Garnet! You opened a portal!" Pearl shouted in surprise.

"Yes. Yes I did. Look, we have to stop this 'Predator' before he hurts anyone else." Garnet commanded as she jumped through the portal.

"Dimension hopping, woohoo!" Amethyst exclaimed as she jumped through it, too.

Pearl turned to Steven after that. "Steven, I think you should stay here."

"But… But… My Alternate-Dimension versions of me! I need to help!" Steven complained. "This is a mission for the Crystal Gems! Aren't I a Gem?"

"…OK, fine. But if Greg finds out you're gone for a long time, bad things will happen. Are you sure you want to take the risk?"

Steven nodded in agreement.

"OK. Get in the portal."

So Steven jumped through before Pearl did. After that, the portal was closed.

The portals from the Prism looked way different than the ones from the Warp.

"Hey, Garnet. How did you make the portal?" Steven asked.

"Well, according Gem Artifact History, the Prism is able to open portals commanded by the one holding it. Be it word of mouth or state of mind. So I'm teleporting us to The Negative." Garnet responded.

Things felt pretty exciting… until they arrived. As soon as they stepped out of the portal, they were in shock.

 ** _Welcome to Earth-061915 (The Negative)_**

Beach City was in ruins. The Big Donut was smashed completely. The Gem's home was destroyed.

"Beach City… It's… completely destroyed. Let's check our home." Steven said.

But going up the hill made it worse. Even the debris of the Lighthouse was nonexistent.

"Our home…" Garnet said.

"It's gone." Amethyst exclaimed.

Steven ran to get inside, but all he could see was wood and debris.

"Quick. There's no time to lose. We have to track down Predator before he destroys another city." Garnet commanded.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly, a voice came from the house debris, in what revealed to be Peridot.

"Peridot?" Steven said in confusion.

"Steven?" Peridot said in wonder. "You're alive? Or… You were the one who got my message?" Peridot limped through the debris to get to Steven.

"We're from an alternate dimension. Yes, we got the message."

"Oh, thank goodness." Peridot said as she jumped across the last line of debris, revealing a bag.

"We have no time to waste. This world is dead, Steven. Move on to the next one. There's nothing to do here." Peridot said.

"Won't you come with us?" Steven pleaded.

Garnet observed that the bag Peridot was holding was causing her distress. She figured it was heavy.

"What's in the bag, Peridot?" Garnet questioned.

"Huh? Oh, this isn't anything." Peridot lied.

Garnet walked up to her. "I said, what is in that bag?"

Peridot was terrified. But she had no choice. So she kneeled down and put out everything there was in the bag, revealing shattered remains of Gems.

The team was shocked. They're seeing their own Gems, shattered. It was terrifying, even for Garnet.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let it lie around." Peridot said. "You, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, and especially you, Steven. He came for you first."

Steven was in a state of trauma. The sight of his own remains of his Gem, right in front of his eyes terrified him.

"Put it back! I don't want to see it. I don't want to see any of it anymore." Steven said as he wiped some tears from his eye.

"I'm sorry." Peridot said as she put back the shattered Gems. "I tried to help you all."

Peridot stood up as she closed the bag. "We need to move on, now. Predator isn't here anymore. We have to track him down!"

"But how?" Pearl said.

"I was once Predator's right-hand Gem. He told me everything about what he was going to do. When he said he was going to destroy all the Gems in the Multiverse, I couldn't leave him, or he'd torture me. So I was forced to come with him on his missions. I saw all your Gems shattered. But before we left, I had to make sure I gathered the remains of your Gems, so maybe one day we could revive you all." Peridot explained.

"Well, then. Since you know so much about Predator, you're coming with us." Garnet stated. "That's an order." Then she turned around to activate the Prism.

"At least it's better than staying here all alone, right?" Steven patted Peridot on the back.

"Yeah… I guess so." Peridot replied. "Predator said that he was going to Earth-071715. We have to catch up with him!"

"How did you get left behind?" Amethyst asked.

"I was going to go with him, but I made some clever excuse so that I could meet up with you." Peridot explained as they teleported.

The Prism teleported them to their requested dimension, and so far, nothing has been hurt lately… Until now…

 ** _Welcome to Earth-071715_**

 **Second chapter! Another trivia for you guys: Earth-071715 is the release date of Marvel's Ant-Man (07=July 17 15=2015). In fact, I think the Earth numbers are all based on movie/TV show release dates. I had a little fun with that in the last chapter.**

 **(Product Placement) Hey, you! Don't forget to check out my other story, Big Hero 6: Secrets Unfold! Go read and review!**

 **OK, Guys. That's all for now. BYE!**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-616_**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-1610_**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-199999_**

 ** _000100001010110000110001100001000110000100001001000010001001001_**


	3. Welcome To Inferno (Emerald's Demise)

**_Earth-071715 (Earth-Inferno)_**

Earth-071715. Also known as Earth-Inferno. This Earth from the Multiverse was described as 'Hell on Earth', since, as its name applies, was Inferno. But it didn't just have a dystopian feel, it's humans, Gems, and locations are all different. People have a hard life here, so it's up to the Crystal Gems of this universe to prevent any more hassle. Right now, Steven and the team are headed there to find the Predator.

Once they arrived, they began to notice it was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Gems don't need water, but Steven sure does.

"Peridot, you never told us this was a hot one! I'm thirsty!" Steven exclaimed.

"I always thought Pearl was the thirsty one." Peridot commented.

Pearl just glared at her. Everyone in the Steven Universe fandom calls her that. She wonders and pleads them to stop.

"So, what made you think you could catch up to Predator?" Steven asked.

"I called you, right? I know all of his plans, what he did and what he will do in the future time. Since I sent the message, I knew you were coming for me. To help you stop this monster." Peridot responded. "WAIT!"

Peridot spotted something on the ground. She ran to it and picked it up.

"Gem remains. He was here." Peridot confirmed.

Even the second time it looked horrible. A Gem, their own kind, dead right in front of their eyes.

"What Gem does it look like?" Amethyst asked.

"It keeps changing color. I haven't seen anything like this." Peridot said.

"Let me see it." Pearl said as she held the remains of the Gem.

"I can't clarify. Garnet, you take over." Pearl said.

"Hmm…." Garnet observed. "It's a different kind of Gem. Something we haven't seen, ever. I can't confirm." Garnet said as she handed the remains back to Peridot.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, some Earths can have different Crystal and Homeworld Gems unlike yours. Sometimes Pearl never existed, there's a non-fusion Opal, and sometimes there's an Obsidian or Emerald. Whatever this is, I'm taking it for examination." Peridot said as she put the Gem remains in her Gem-Bag.

"What next? How can we track Predator down? I see no trace of anything around here." Amethyst said.

"I know Predator's secrets all too well. He developed special chemical-technology to help me track him down anywhere, be it halfway around the galaxy or the Multiverse itself. It actually works. I just need to activate it, but it may take a while." Peridot moved her tech-fingers to program her technology to track down her former master.

A few seconds later, rattling was heard. The Gems' alertness bolted. Garnet even equipped her Gauntlets.

"Stay where you are!" A mysterious [female] voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you? We are not here to hurt you!" Pearl shouted.

"State your objective."

"We are here to find Predator, the one who has shattered the Gem within this location." Pearl stated.

"So, you're not here to hurt us?"

"NO! We came here to help you!"

So it was close enough. The mysterious person came out from the nearby debris, revealing to be…

"R-R-Rose?"

Everyone was shocked. Pearl tried hard not to faint. It indeed, was Rose Quartz, Steven's mother.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Rose asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"Rose. It's us. Don't you remember us?" said Pearl, wondering what has gotten into her.

"I don't know you. I never knew you. And who is this mortal whom you bring with?" Rose interrogated.

No one knew what to say. Their long-time friend doesn't remember who they are. But you do know, anything can be different in the Multiverse.

"This is Steven, your son." Pearl introduced.

"Hi… mom." Steven greeted nervously.

'I have no idea what is going on here. First, I'm dying of thirst. Second, I need air-conditioning. And third, I meet my mom. How can this day ever get stranger?' Steven thought.

"I don't have a son. Gems can't have children. What kind of trickery is this?" Rose said in disbelief.

'And that's how it gets stranger.'

"Rose, it's OK. They're with me." Peridot said.

"Peridot! You're back! Any progress?" Rose said.

"Yes, Rose. These are the Crystal Gems from an alternate dimension. They used the Prism of their world to get to here. Everything they just told you is true. Steven is your son." Peridot reported.

Rose couldn't believe it. Gems cannot have children.

'But… Gems have to die to have children.' Rose thought by the sight of Steven.

"Also, Steven carries your Gem. Show her, Steven." Peridot said.

Steven lifted up his shirt a little bit to show his Gem. Rose was frightened, but as Peridot said; they were from an alternate dimension.

"Mom?" Steven said, awkwardly.

"Hello, Steven… I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you." Rose greeted as they shook hands.

But then…

 **BAM!**

The two identical Gems drifted from each other, as the physical bond they made corresponded to both Gems.

"Uhh… Why did that happen?" Steven asked, holding his hurt hand.

"It seems that since you have the same Gem, two identical items from two different continuities cannot make a physical bond with each other, or it may cause a rip in the Multiverse."

Steven felt a little down when he heard this. He couldn't even hold his mom's hand.

"Are you OK, Rose?" Peridot exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Rose responded as she got up. "We need to get moving if we want to catch up with Predator."

"I got him! He's .8 miles northwest from here, not too far." Peridot reported.

"Can we go now? This place is burning me!" said the impatient Amethyst.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

As explained earlier, this dimension can be very different. For now, Emerald is replacing Pearl this time. Emerald is Predator's next target.

See, Emerald was one of the first Crystal Gems (In this Earth to be exact), along with a non-fusion Ruby, another version of Amethyst, and of course, Earth-071715's Peridot.

Ruby was one of Predator's first target, as her Gem was seen earlier. Amethyst was already in her Gem when he invaded, so he decided to crush it with no patience. Peridot was mistaken for Predator's own Peridot from Earth-061915 (Or the Peridot that's currently with the Crystal Gems), but Emerald is on the brink of life and death.

'Target acquired.' Predator thought as he saw her Gem on her left arm, making it an easy target

He made a few clicking sounds to distract her attention.

"Hello? Is someone there? Rose? Peridot?" Emerald called.

Nobody answered, so Emerald brought out her weapon. But what she didn't know is not even her own weapon would work against what Predator was going to do.

He moved around the area to find the right angle to strike her by surprise. He then rolled a smoke grenade to catch her off guard.

"What ever you're trying to do, this isn't funny." Emerald called, thinking it was some kind of practical joke.

As the smoke rose, Predator moved closer to knock her out.

She heard a twig snap and turned around quickly. "Hello?"

"Such beauty wasted." Predator said as he hit her left arm and cracked her Gem.

"Ow!" Emerald said as she fell down from the impact.

Predator aimed for her Gem, but he'd have to kill her first.

"Predator?" Emerald exclaimed.

"In the flesh." Predator responded, bringing out his hammer.

"But I thought you were… dead." Emerald shouted.

"Emerald… No matter which dimension, you're always the dumb one. Remember the Prism? Yeah, don't answer that. You'd be too dead anyway." Predator said as he smashed the gem on her left arm.

"HEEEEELLLP!" Emerald shouted as she began to disappear.

"Darling, why call for help? You're dead already." Predator said.

"Peridot! Ruby! Rose! Where are you?!" Emerald screamed before she turned into a big mass of nothingness.

She disappeared in a flash of light, and so did her Gem, leaving it shattered.

He walked up to her shattered Gem and took a big piece of it.

"I'm gonna need this." Predator said as he picked it up and put it in his bag of his own bag of Gem Remains.

So he leaves, but before he goes, he turns to **You readers.**

"Call me HUNTER. That Predator name was long gone years ago. And what I'm about to do, is teleport into YOUR Steven Universe, and eliminate all the Crystal Gems in your world. Just let me finish this one first. And to you, my fellow Stevens; just remember I'm coming for you too. It could be you too, Steven. See you in the next chapter."

 ** _Back to the Gems…_**

A scream echoed through the area, which is technically Emerald's voice, as you already know.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like…" Steven said before he was interrupted.

"Emerald!" Peridot said as she ran to the location.

As soon as they got here, they realized it was too late. Emerald's Gem was just there, lying on the ground.

"Oh, no…" Peridot exclaimed in fear.

"Is it another Gem?" Steven asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Garnet responded.

Peridot felt a little sorry for poor Emerald. As she tried to shape it back, she noticed one piece was missing.

"That's strange. One piece is missing. A big piece." Peridot stated.

"Predator must've taken it." Garnet replied.

"Well we must take the rest." Peridot said as she gathered the remains of the Gem. We have to catch up to him. If he gets away this dimension is gone for good."

Then his signal disappeared. He's gone.

"Is he gone?" Steven asked.

"Yes. His coordinates are Earth-616. We better catch up. Garnet, activate the Prism." Peridot commanded.

"Of course." Garnet replied as she opened the portal.

As they all got in, Steven wondered; why were the digits of the next Earth significantly shorter?

"Hey, Peridot! Why are the numbers shorter?" Steven asked.

"Because it's the Multiverse, Steven. It's simple as 1 to infinity."

Peridot replied.

" ***gasp*** I just remembered! Earth-616 is the Earth name for Marvel Comics! Does this mean we get to meet Spider-Man?" said the ecstatic Steven.

"Spider-Man is just a fantasy, Steven. He's not real. Believe me, I know. I already traveled to that dimension, there was no sign of him or whoever you find in comics." Peridot confirmed.

"Oh, man. I was really looking forward to meeting him." Said the disappointed Steven as he crossed his arms while they teleported.

 ** _Welcome to Earth-616_**

 **Third chapter by the third day, people! What a achievement! BTW, Earth-616 is the REAL-LIFE name for Marvel Comics, but they ended it due to the 'Secret Wars 2015' event (But they're rebooting it anyway). Go look it up!**

 **Thanks for the positive reviews. This story is really gonna be one heck of a ride!**

 **Bye guys!**


	4. Welcome To Timely

**Fourth chapter! AND IT IS OFFICIAL: I WILL be making a Marvel/Steven Tie-In Crossover concerning THIS story. And yes, Steven WILL see Spider-Man.**

 **Thanks for all the ideas and reviews! Hopefully I can take some of your ideas!**

 **But the problem is, despite the positive reviews, I feel like I'm rushing the story too much. I need to slow down.**

 **Anyway guys, have a good one!**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-616_**

"Whew. Well, we're away from that garbage." Amethyst said as they arrived.

"Wait… This isn't Beach City." Pearl wondered.

"Predator's coordinates point here: New York City. The capital city of the United States." Peridot reported.

"I can't believe it… I'M IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE!" Steven rejoiced as he jazz-handed all over the place.

"Oh, silly Steven. This isn't the 'Marvel' Universe, this universe, or Earth-616, is called the Timely Universe. Things can have supernatural powers be it earthly science or cosmic causes." Pearl explained.

"But that's exactly what the Marvel Universe is. There are cosmic heroes and mystic prophets, and plus a radioactive spider bit one guy and he got the spider's powers!" Steven explained.

"Are you talking about that Spider-Guy or something?" said the confused Amethyst.

"First of all, that's Spider-MAN. Second, this IS the Marvel Universe, just keep an eye out for a guy in a red-and-blue skin-tight outfit swinging in the air." Steven said as he got off the Warp Pad.

Even Peridot was confused. How can such fantasy of a child become reality in the Earth where the coordinates are EXACTLY the same?

See, Peridot was sort of a realist. Despite them being cosmic, she doesn't really believe of what the comics tell.

"Steven, I know you're a little excited, but sometimes, even in other Earths, fantasies are just fantasies. This is reality, Steven." Peridot said.

"But, you are superheroes. Is that a fantasy?" Steven said as he carried on with the trip.

"…Well played, Peridot." Amethyst said with her arms crossed.

"Peridot, I've talked with Steven about this. He says that children like him have 'imagination' of superior beings capable of crawling walls and having indestructible claws coming out of people's wrists. Stuff like those make them happy. It is also inspirational, telling kids to be as strong as they can and not mind what the public thinks of you." Pearl explained the concept of superheroes.

"Hey guys! Come on! We still have a mission to do, right?" Steven called.

"Steven's right. Let's go." Garnet said as she got off the Warp Pad.

As they walked through the streets of New York City, they noticed there looked a LOT different from Beach City.

"It looks a lot different. It doesn't look like what they look like in the Comics. I always pictured concrete buildings with small windows. Now I see less of that." Steven said.

"Some things change drastically, Steven." Pearl said.

"Still no sign of Predator?" Garnet commanded a report from Peridot.

"He's miles from here. FAR from the city, actually." Peridot reported.

"Hey! Maybe we could rent a vehicle!" Steven said as he pointed to a Car Rental Shop.

As they walked in, Steven informed them about Car Renting.

"Now remember. Whatever you do, don't wreck a rented car."

Wow. That actually WORKED. Well, now they have a faster way to track Predator: On wheels.

Somehow, Pearl developed a hologram to drive the vehicle… with a little help from Steven, of course.

As holo-Pearl drove to Predator's coordinates, Garnet and Peridot planned on how they could take down Predator, while Pearl and Amethyst stayed quiet, and Steven fell asleep on Pearl's shoulder. He wasn't a pure Gem, after all.

But something terrified him: It was his dream.

 _Steven's Dream_

 _Steven woke up in a strange place. Somewhere like of of those cells Jasper held him in._

 _"Where am I?" Steven said as he rubbed his painful head._

 _Then a door opened, revealing the Crystal Gems._

 _"Pearl! Garnet! Where am I? What's going on?" Steven asked them._

 _"It's OK, Steven. This won't hurt a bit." Pearl said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in._

 _"Hey! Pearl, what are you doing?"_

 _Steven was led into an empty room, with torches and stuff._

 _"Pearl, what are you gonna do?" said the frightened Steven._

 _"Steven, so naïve. We have no choice but to execute you." Garnet said as she equipped herself with her Gauntlets._

 _"But why? I don't know what's going on!" Steven said as a tear of fright fell from his eye._

 _"We fooled you, Steven. Did you really think we wanted to stop that Predator so we could PROTECT the Multiverse?!" Amethyst said._

 _"Then why ARE we tracking him?" Steven said. "I wanna know, so I can go home!"_

 _"We have to track him down, so we can take control. One dimension at a time." Pearl said as she brought out her spear to impale Steven. "But we don't want you to get in the way!"_

 _"NO! Pearl! Guys! You aren't yourselves!" Steven screamed as they neard him with their weapons._

 _"Stop! I wanna go home!" Steven sobbed._

 _"There is no home. Not anymore." Pearl said as she prepared to impale Steven._

 _"No! STOP! PEARL! PEARL!"_

"PEARL!" Steven screamed as he woke up with sweat dripping from his head and tears running down from his eyes.

"Steven! What's wrong?!" Pearl said, alerted by his scream.

"Pearl!" Steven said as he hugged Pearl tight. "I'm so glad you didn't kill me!"

"Why would I do that? What happened? You've been shaking and crying in your sleep! Then you started screaming." Pearl said.

"I had a nightmare! You all were going to kill me, a-a-and You said that there was no home for me! And then you told me ALL of you Crystal Gems in the Multiverse were tracking down Predator so that you can take over the Multiverse!" Steven sobbed as he held Pearl tighter.

"Calm down, Steven. It was just a nightmare. We wouldn't do that." Pearl hugged him back. "Shhh…. It's OK. Maybe you're hungry. We can stop by a fast-food restauraunt or something. How about that?" Pearl said as she wiped Steven's tears.

"OK, Pearl. Thanks for making me feel better. And I bet Amethyst is hungry too." Steven said as he pointed to Amethyst.

"You're darn right." Amethyst said with her arms crossed.

"HEY!" Steven pointed. "Perfect timing! There's a Mcdonalds right there!"

"OK… Mcdonalds it is." Pearl said.

 ** _Later…._**

After they bought from a nearby Mcdonalds, Steven and Amethyst ate in the car while Holo-Pearl drove on.

"We're almost there, Pearl. Can't we drive faster?" Peridot reported.

"We can't, Peridot. There's something called a 'speed limit'. All cars on the road must only reach the limited maximum speed to prevent accidents on the road. We're already driving the fastest as we can go." Steven explained.

"Well, if we don't drive faster, we'll lose him." Peridot exclaimed.

"How many miles from his coordinates?" Garnet said.

"He's not too far. BUT WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Peridot reported.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Hunter was roaming through the woods, targeting his next Gem.

Hunter Approached the Gem with caution, with his smoke bombs in hand, but realized…

Only the GEM was there, not the person.

"How…?" Predator said to himself.

He walked up to it and picked it up, but what happened was…

Time went back a few seconds.

'What just happened?' Predator thought.

He spotted the Gem again. And the same thing happened again for three times.

But on the fourth time, he already knew what it could do, so he picked it up, this time with an inanimate object, and put it in his bag.

"That'll become useful someday."

 **Fourth chap, chaps! BTW, That time-ripping Gem WILL contribute to my Marvel/StevenU crossover. Thx so much for the positive reviews and Multiverse Ideas! Hopefully I can put it somewhere in this story! Such as 'what if Steven was raised by Yellow Diamond?' or something like that.**

 **I'll keep it in mind, though it could be pretty hard.**

 **THX AGAIN GUYS! BYE!**

 ** _We're Still in Earth-616_**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-1610_**


	5. Still In Timely (Welcome To Ultimate)

**Chapter five, everybody! Shout-out to TheJokerMan95 for giving me new SU crossover ideas! Stay tuned, man. Earth-Prime will be present soon.**

 **I still feel like this story is too rushed and all, but I'm doing my best to make this the best SU story I can make. Thx for the positive reviews guys!**

 **Let's play a little game: Try to count how many times they broke the fourth wall in this chapter. Peridot already did in Chapter 3.**

 ** _Earth-616_**

FINALLY! Steven and the Gems managed to catch up to Hunter. PLUS, they caught him red-handed.

Hunter turned around to see battle-ready Gems.

"Predator! You are under arrest for murder and genocide!" Garnet stated as she readied her gauntlets.

Hunter just scoffed and said, "Really, Garnet? That's one of the most clichéd lines in Cinematic history. Could you at least say something more complex and sophisticated?"

Hunter then put on his battle mask (On top of his regular mask) and open-fired with his gun.

The Gems scattered to find an open shot. Pearl decided to go melee and grabbed her spear. Hunter was ready for this. He's ready for anything. So he brought out his sword and clashed with Pearl.

"Good to see you too, Pearl. Did you make any more pie for Amethyst or you just threw it away?" Hunter commented.

Amethyst used her whip to lasso Hunter's sword arm and pulled to knock him off-guard, while Garnet punched him into the ground.

But for some reason, Hunter phased into the ground and came back up from behind.

"You didn't think I was ready for something like that?" Hunter said as he tripped Garnet and shot Pearl and Amethyst.

Now it was Peridot's turn. Peridot shot as many bullets as she could, while Hunter just walked to her slowly with his shield. Steven recognized the design and pattern of the shield. With a little tilt of the head he finally figured out who it really belonged to.

"Hey! You stole my shield!" Steven commented.

Hunter just ignored and shot Steven in the stomach. Pearl ran to the injured Steven to bring him to safety.

"Not this time." Peridot strained.

Peridot was furious. She kept firing and firing but it wouldn't budge. Hunter just walked up to her like nothing happened.

Hunter picked her up and threw her across.

"How'd you like that, Peri? You know, REAL Peridots come from Outer space and are really unstable in Earth's atmosphere. No wonder you lost a foot after the third StevenBomb." Hunter AGAIN broke the fourth wall.

'What the heck is he talking about? How does he know I lost a foot?' Peridot said in her mind.

"I can see through the eyes of the readers, I know what you're thinking." Hunter said as he blasted her to oblivion.

Garnet tried to punch Hunter but he's too fast for her. He sucker-punched Garnet over and over and over again.

"Too strong for you, Garnet?" Hunter commented.

"Nothing is too strong for me!" Garnet said as she tried to fight back.

Hunter turned around to backfire Amethyst's rope, and pulled her in so Garnet could hit her instead.

"Watch it!" Amethyst complained.

"Sorry." Garnet apologized.

"HAHA! You should've seen your face, Amethyst! Now it's time to die!" Hunter punched, kicked, and flipped all the way to the finish.

And in the end, Hunter wins.

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got another universe to raid. BYE!" Hunter said as he exited the Universe via the Prism.

Garnet got up, badly injured. "We failed."

"Guys! Get up! If we can catch up to him, maybe we could find him and stop him in his tracks!" Steven said.

"Take it easy, Steven. We're all pretty injured." Pearl said.

"And tired." Amethyst said as she lied down on the ground.

"But, can't I just heal you with my magic spit?" Steven said.

"Spit? Really? That's not a risk I'm taking." Peridot said as she brushed off the dust on her body.

"It's OK, Steven. Just lie down here." Pearl said.

"Fine." Steven said as he crossed his arms.

"We need to form a plan. Hunter's already in another Earth right now. We need a plan of attack." Peridot said as she calculated Hunter's location. "He's currently in Earth-1610. Not too far from here."

"1610?! That's the ULTIMATE Marvel Universe! Are you serious?!" Steven commented.

"Dead serious, Steven. And it's not the 'Ultimate Universe'. You have to get your head out of the clouds, Steven. Arachnid-Man won't appear." Peridot responded.

"That's SPIDER-MAN!" Steven corrected.

"He seems to be prepared for anything AND everything. Nothing will surprise him. Not even camouflage. It's impossible to defeat him." Garnet stated.

"Wait! I saw something strange a while ago! He was using a shield that looks EXACTLY like mine! Pink, with some sort of a rose pattern. He used it against Peridot. I don't know what's going on!" Steven reported.

"There's no time to waste. I'll open the next portal." Garnet said as she opened the portal to Earth-1610."

"This is getting weirder by the Earths." Steven commented as they teleported.

 ** _Earth-1610_**

 ** _Welcome to the Ultimate_**

As they arrived, they found themselves in a very dark and strange place.

"Is this Kindergarten?" Steven asked.

"Looks like it. But it looks so empty. What happened here, Peridot?" Amethyst responded.

"This isn't Kindergarten." Peridot replied. "It's a more dangerous place."

"What could be more dangerous than KinderGarten?" steven asked.

Suddenly, beams of energy hit the Gems, except for Steven.

"Pearl! Peridot! Garnet?" Steven shouted.

Another beam of energy came for Steven, but in the nick of time, he brought up his shield and it backfired to where it came from.

Then a mysterious figure fell from the impact and phased into the ground.

"…What just happened?" said the confused Steven. "This better not be another Electro-Dr. Manhattan ripoff!"

Then it came back up from the ground, revealing to be an energy-based drone of Hunter.

"Definitely a ripoff." Steven commented.

"Identity unknown. Destroy all unknown persona." Drone said.

"Ugh. Do drones have to be like this ALL THE TIME IN MOVIES AND FANFICTIONS!?" Steven shouted as he raised his arms.

Drone started shooting, but thanks to the inspiration of Captain America, he started using his shield for the unconscious Gems.

Steven threw his shield like Cap, and somehow it worked.

It hit the drone, and the drone started overloading. It soon exploded, with cool energy fluid flooding the whole place.

"Ew…" Steven commented as he wiped off the fluid from his face and shoulders. "The writer HAD to put him in…"

Pearl got back up, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Pearl! You're awake! A strange energy guy tried to attack me, but it exploded, so it's fine."

"That must be one of Hunter's energy drones. Not a good idea, though." Pearl said.

"Well, we better get moving." Steven said as he pulled her up.

 ** _Meanwhile in Ultimate Beach City…_**

Hunter was disguised as a regular civilian. He knew where the Crystal Gems lived in this universe, so he didn't want suspicion, even from the public eye.

You see, in the Ultimate Universe, Beach City is more 'City' than 'Beach'. There are subways, hot dog stands, and more from your regular Capital. This wasn't a good place to hide, but like Hunter himself said; he's prepared for anything. He knows about human cultures and ways of life. So he did his best to go with the flow.

The Crystal Gems' base was underground this time, and Hunter was standing right above it, so he tried to find a way in as humanely as possible.

'Why would a world like this deserve 'protection' from the Crystal Gems? This planet is a barren wasteland! Full of nonsense and innuendo.' Hunter said in his mind.

"Can I help you, sir?" A cop said behind his back.

"Uh, yeah. …No. Ugh, yes I need help. I was looking for the underground Subway. You know, with those footlong sandwiches sided with Lays' chips?" Hunter said as he acted casually.

'Now I'm doing Lays' AND Subway's Product Placement for them in this scene.' Hunter said in his mind.

"Ah, the famous underground Subway. You see those stairs to your right? Go down there, turn right, and you'll find it. Just don't trip on any leftovers." The cop directed.

"Oh, OK. Thank you." Hunter said as he took off.

But he didn't want Subway, he wanted the Crystal Gems secret base. He knew where it was, he just couldn't find a way to get in. But he found the Subway was not far from it, and you already know how that turned out.

"You're gonna get it, Pearl." Hunter said under his breath.

'To those of you reading this, I'm gonna warn you. What you're about to see in the next chapter will make your jaws drop. I'm gonna find you, too.' Hunter said.

 ** _We're still in Earth-1610_**

 ** _Welcome to Earth-122515_**

 **So, were you able to count every single one? If you have, PM me the answer! Toodles!**


	6. Tickets To The Spectrum

**Hello again, guys! This is really building up! I don't know how many crossovers I'm going to do! There's Marvel, DC, all sort of stuff! The Multiverse is huge! I can't take it! Thanks again for the positive reviews. Hopefully I'll make it better and not too rushed or overstuffed.**

 ** _Earth-1610_**

Hunter was underground looking for the Crystal Gems base. But as he kept walking to it, he couldn't stop thinking of Subway. It turns out he WAS hungry. So he made a quick pit stop at the nearby Sandwich restaurant.

He entered the restaurant, and that soothing smell of the restaurant shot up into his nose.

"Classic." Hunter said as he walked to the counter.

"Welcome to Subway. May I take your order?" The counter girl greeted.

"Hey uh, I'd like the classic BLT, with everything on it. Oh, except the jalapenos." Hunter stated his order.

As she prepared his snack, Hunter planned in his mind on how to lure the Crystal Gems in, not the Police. But he brushed that off and decided to get there himself.

"Thank you for coming, sir. Would you like a drink and a side dish?" The counter girl asked.

"Oh, no thanks. Thank you for the BLT." Hunter said as he exited the restaurant.

As he ate his BLT, he started to head to the Crystal Gems' hideout. As he threw the wrapper, he snuck into a dark corner and changed into his regular 'hunting' outfit.

"Time to get broken, Crystal Gems!" Hunter said as he planted mines on the walls, leading right into the lair.

As the wall fell down, and concrete dust rising up, Hunter put on his Thermal Vision, and realized they weren't there.

But at least the Ultimate Steven was.

'Strange. Steven always goes with them during missions.' Hunter thought as he entered the room.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Steven exclaimed as he saw Hunter in his creepy outfit.

"Now, now, Steven. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm on a mission. Where are the Crystal Gems!" Hunter stated.

"They're on a mission. And if you weren't gonna hurt me, why'd you blow up the wall?!" said the frightened Steven.

"Well, how else am I going to make an entrance?" Hunter made a poor excuse.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Steven cried out.

Just in time, the Crystal Gems of OUR Universe came by, ready to fight.

"Hunter! I won't let you get near me!" said the Steven of our Universe.

Ultimate Steven was shocked. Another version of HIM?! True, he's had experience with this kind of stuff (Steven and the Stevens, to be exact), but another Garnet? Another Pearl? Another…. Peridot?

Hunter pulled out his Gun. This wasn't just an Earth gun, this gun used pure cosmic energy.

"Steven! Run!" Hunter told Ultimate Steven.

"But you're gonna hurt my family and other me!" Steven exclaimed.

"They're from another dimension, Steven. They're here to kill you! GO!" Hunter lied.

"Hey! That's a lie! I would never kill me!" Regular Steven said. "Except for that one time. OK, A LOT of times." Steven obviously referred to the events of Steven and the Stevens.

"I don't know what's going on!" Ultimate Steven said.

"Just run!" Hunter demanded.

"Hunter! You are responsible for the deaths of the Crystal Gems everywhere in the Multiverse! Turn yourself in!" Garnet demanded.

"How about I shoot you instead?" Hunter said.

Despite all his work, Hunter has a light side of humor. Not the humor that can make you laugh, but humor that can make you more annoyed and cringe.

Ultimate Steven ran for his life, while Hunter and the Crystal Gems fought to the death.

Hunter shot with his CosmiGun (At least that's what Hunter calls it) at the center of the team. They scattered all over the place, making them a sort-of easy target for Hunter.

"You know what they say; Divided we fall." Hunter commented.

"Ugh. I've had enough of your wits!" Pearl screamed as she lunged at him. That wasn't a good idea, as Hunter just backfired at her and dodged her like a bull and a Matador.

"You Crystal Gems are clumsy AND stupid. Add one more reason to my list on why I should kill you." Hunter commented.

By the word 'clumsy', Pearl internally exploded. She learned her lesson right there, and realized what she needed:

Precision and timing.

Precision and timing was key, especially for Pearl. She wondered what got into her head that made her lose focus. So she used her spear to counter attack with Hunter's movements.

Pearl was furious, Garnet was slowly going to the back to pin him down, while Amethyst waited for the signal.

"You giving up yet, Pearl?" Hunter said as he delivered a massive blow to Pearl's head. Thank God it wasn't her Gem.

She fell to the ground, looking weak. She tried to lift herself up, but her arm was held back by Hunter's foot.

"You're weak, Pearl. Just like REAL pearl. You're lesser than that. One more reason in my book: the weak don't deserve anything." Hunter triumphed… a little too early.

"Now!" Pearl shouted.

Amethyst whipped Hunter's neck, strangling him. Peridot stunned him, Pearl got up and pinned him down, while Garnet punched him into the ground.

"Never mess with the Crystal Gems, Hunter!" Steven commented.

Now, Garnet was getting furious. She punched harder and faster by the second, while Hunter choked on Amethyst's whip, still stunned by Peridot's element gun.

But then, the Ultimate Crystal Gems arrived into the scene. Ultimate Steven, who was hiding behind the counter table and watching all along, ran to them and hid behind them.

The Ultimate Gems couldn't believe their eyes. Neither did the Crystal Gems.

Obsidian, Beryl, and Jadeite (mistaken and often referred to as just 'Jade') were shocked.

"Who are these, Steven?" Beryl (The Ultimate equivalent to Garnet) said.

"They said they're from another dimension! It's not my fault! I have no idea how they got here!" Steven cried out.

"They're causing damage to the lair!" Obsidian (The Ultimate equivalent to Amethyst) exclaimed. "We have to stop them!" She said as she grabbed her mace.

"Wait!" Regular Steven shouted.

"They even brought another Steven!" Obsidian screamed.

"No, wait! I can explain! Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are trying to defeat someone who's trying to kill you all!" Regular Steven explained.

"Get out of here, now!" Garnet shouted as she punched harder and harder.

As the rest of them exited, Garnet's rage was being transferred to her fists, punch after punch, wave after wave, while Hunter was just laughing insanely.

"Finish me, Garnet! That's what you do! That's what all of you do!" Hunter said through gasps and wheezes. "You're not a Gem. You're just rage in a body, waiting to let itself burst out and become unstoppable. You're home will be destroyed after that!"

Garnet suddenly started slowing down. She observed his words and stopped. Peridot noticed this and was worried.

"Why did you stop?! FINISH HIM!" Peridot screamed at Garnet.

'He's right.' Garnet thought. 'I'm rage in a body.'

Hunter then tripped Garnet and got up to kill her. "Rule number 5 of fighting bad guys: Never trust their words, even if they're wise." Hunter said as he grabbed his CosmiGun.

"No!" Peridot lunged for Hunter.

"Peridot, stop!" Garnet exclaimed.

Hunter turned around to see Peridot lunging for him. He then thought,

'Screw it. I'll shoot her instead.'

And he took her out with a loud, loud…

BANG!

Everything and everyone was dead silent as they just witnessed the presumed death of Peridot.

Hunter walked to her 'death' spot and picked her Gem up.

"You are of no use to me." Hunter said as he dropped it and crushed it.

A loud scream echoed through the broken room. Peridot, our only hope of finding Hunter, is dead for good.

Garnet couldn't believe her eyes. None of them could.

"You know, if every porkchop were perfect, that'd be great." Hunter said as he paralyzed Garnet.

"Retreat!" Regular Steven called.

Steven ran from the scene, along with Amethyst and Pearl, but for some reason, Beryl, Obsidian, and Jade stood their ground.

"NO! You're all going to get yourself killed!" Steven called.

"This is what we do on a daily basis." Obsidian said. "You guys go! We'll handle him!"

Pearl and Amethyst retrieved Garnet and escaped, but the other three weren't going to be so lucky.

Despite tough skin, Obsidian wasn't that smart (Kinda like Amethyst). So she was the first one.

"Not so tough as you look like in Minecraft, huh Obsidian?" Hunter commented as he held her Gem.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Steven and the Crystal Gems ran from the scene, but something told Steven it wasn't right.

"Stop! We have to go back! They need our help! I bet he already killed one of them!" Steven exclaimed.

"Steven, they said they could handle it!" Amethyst said.

"We can too!" Steven said as he ran back to the scene.

As Steven ran back, he noticed that only Jade was left.

"Oh, no." Steven exclaimed.

Steven ran in-between the fight, and brought out his shield to protect Jade.

"Steven! What are you doing?!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna let you stand alone!" Steven responded.

Hunter brought out his Sword and started lunging at Jade, but Steven, using his shield, kept blocking it, hit after it.

"I'm tired of this nonsense!" Hunter said. He lunged straight at Steven and managed to dodge a hit from his shield, enabling him to grab a hold of his arm.

He grabbed his Prism, and teleported out, but not before the Crystal Gems followed closely.

As the portal slowly closed, Pearl turned around to see Jade.

"You're not coming?" Pearl asked.

"No… I've already lost too much." Jade said, turning away as Pearl entered the portal to catch up with Hunter.

Jade just stood there, weeping over the loss of her fellow Gems. She held the shattered remains of Obsidian and Beryl, and started weeping even more. She already lost Rose Quartz, and now this. She just couldn't take loss of any kind.

" _I've already lost too much._ "

 ** _Welcome to The Spectrum_**

 **Well that took longer than expected. Thanks again so much for the reviews! Make sure you spread the word about this story (Sony Product Placement haha)!**

 **BYEE!**


	7. The Yellow Realm (Elimination)

**_The Spectrum_**

One Prism, many dimensions. Hunter zipped through the tubes alternate dimensions itself. With Steven captured, Hunter KNEW the Crystal Gems would come after him. With both Steven and his own Prism in hand, he had the upper hand.

The Prism may be powerful, but it had limitations. Despite a device used for traveling through parallel Earths, it could not bend time-space itself, unless messed with.

Here's something to explain the Prism's way of dimension traveling: The Earth as we know it is located in the Blue section of the Spectrum, while in the Yellow section, every event that happened, every choice you've mad in life in your world, was the exact opposite.

In the Blue section, it is peaceful. While in the Yellow section, it's total chaos and turmoil.

And that's where Hunter is headed right now.

The Crystal Gems were smart enough to know this, so Pearl threw her spear at Hunter in an attempt to slow him down.

Hunter just turned around and said, "Ha! You missed! What's next, a plush toy?"

"He's headed for the Yellow Section! Get him before he enters the realm!" Garnet exclaimed.

But it took some time. You see, in the fabric of the Multiverse itself, gravity is nonexistent. With a force like jet boots or a rocket ship, you can travel faster.

But the Crystal Gems were just on hand.

"I won't let you do this, Hunter! Hand Steven over!" Pearl shouted through the halls of space.

"Over my dead body!" Hunter said as he entered the Yellow section.

"He entered! No one has DARED to enter the Yellow section!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"What choice do we have?!" Pearl replied and entered the portal, the rest following in haste.

 ** _Earth+110413 (Commonly known as Earth+Diamond)_**

As you can see, unlike the other parallel Earths we have visited, this Earth has a Plus instead of a Minus. This indicates the opposite, as I have said before.

Hunter entered the realm, while Pearl and the Gems are hot on his tail. Thankfully, Steven is waking up. Slowly, but surely.

Amethyst whipped Hunter's leg and pulled it towards her, tripping him in the process.

Steven jolted up from his coma as Hunter dropped him.

"What happened?! Pearl? Guys? Where are you?!" Steven shouted.

"We're right here, Steven!" Amethyst replied in-between wheezes as she tried to pull Hunter in.

Hunter pulled out his CosmiGun and aimed at Amethyst.

"No!" Steven exclaimed.

But because of Steven's reflexes and hysterical speed, Steven blocked the energy bullet with his Rose-Shield, but with a cost.

"Ow!" Steven said as the bullet hit his Shield.

"Steven!" Garnet exclaimed.

Steven fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Are you all right, Steven?" Garnet asked.

"I'm fine, but the impact hit me hard. That is one powerful Cosmic Gun!" Steven replied as he tried to get up.

"Go somewhere safe, Steven. We'll take care of him!" Pearl said in haste. "GO!"

Hunter pulled out his Sword and started battling the Crystal Gems, 3-on-1. It seemed uneven, but you never know.

Steven crawled away from the fight scene, but he KNEW they needed his shield.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl aimed their weapons at Hunter, but due to his acrobatic and combat skills, he managed to dodge and block them all.

"Where did you learn how fight, guys?" Hunter commented as he dodged his way out of a trap. "They should call you the world's WORST fighters."

"No matter what, we will protect our kind!" Pearl replied.

"And Steven!" Amethyst joined.

"And the humans!" Garnet also joined.

"Really? Is that what you thought 5 to 6000 years ago?!" Hunter hinted.

"He isn't talking about—" Pearl said before she was interrupted.

"Don't think about it too much." Garnet said as she unsuccessfully tried to punch Hunter with her Gauntlets.

'I should help them! They're taking too much!' Steven thought.

"Yeah, I said it!" Hunter said as he threw smoke discs all around.

As the smoke rose up, the vision of all four Gems became corrupt. They couldn't see anything, and that was a bad thing. So they stood their ground… unsuccessfully.

One by one, Gems are being knocked out by Hunter with his fancy weapons and combat tactics, and Steven is next.

'Oh, no. HE'S AFTER ME!' Steven thought and blindly ran for his life.

His mind also was starting to get corrupt. His head ached like someone just dropped a boulder over his head.

"Oh, this isn't just smoke." Hunter said.

But it wasn't just 'normal' voice Hunter; Hunter began shifting places in Steven's vision.

"It's also a chemical. A chemical I can use to scare you, blind you, and mess with your mind." Hunter's voice got deeper and more haunting.

"G-get away from me!" Steven shouted as he brought out his Shield.

"How can you defend yourself…. If you can't even see me?" Hunter's voice was floor-it haunting, as he, unknown to Steven, snuck up to him behind his back and hit him with a near-death taser, knocking him unconscious.

"Sweet Dreams…"

But then suddenly, Hunter was knocked out himself. No one knew who did it, but what we do know is that the one who did it shipped all the unconscious bodies to…

 ** _Diamond Ship…_**

A few hours later, Steven woke up finding himself in a cell. He jolted up to see where he was.

"Garnet? Pearl? Where is everybody?" Steven said.

Just then suddenly, a Gem walked into the room.

"Peridot…" Steven said under his breath.

It IS Peridot. Not the Peridot we had a journey with, but the Peridot of THIS Universe.

"Scanning life-form." Peridot said as she walked up to Steven's Cell.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Steven exclaimed as he pinned himself by the back wall.

"YOU! How did you come back here?!" Peridot interrogated Steven.

"It's not what you think! I'm from a different Dimension! I came here because of a Prism or something like that!" Steven explained.

"Prism? That's impossible. Yellow Diamond ordered EVERY Universe to destroy their Prisms." Peridot said.

"Every Prism except one! This guy is using it to destroy every Crystal Gem in the Multiverse!"

"JUST the Crystal Gems?" Peridot tried to confirm.

"NO! He's coming for every single Gem in the Multiverse, even you and me!" said the specific Steven.

"What is his or her name?" Peridot said.

"H-he calls himself Hunter. He's been on our back ever since an alternate version of you told us he was coming for me!" Steven explained.

"What does he look like? And how can I know you're telling the absolute truth?" Peridot said.

"He has a mask of a skull, a black cape covering his entire body, with steel shoulder pads to come with that. We can't see his face, so I'm not exactly sure who he REALLY is." Steven described.

"Do you mean this man?" Peridot said as she displayed a Cell holding Hunter.

"That's him!"

"Hmm…. Thank you for the information. Yellow Diamond will be pleased. Looks like you were some good after all."

"So where are my friends?!" Steven begged.

Peridot displayed the three Cells holding the Crystal Gems captive and badly damaged.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven exclaimed.

"You're not getting out of there. Yellow Diamond has much to discuss with ALL of you when she returns!" Peridot said as she exited the Cell Room.

As Peridot exited the room, Steven sat near the far corner of his cell, brewing in his mind a negative train of thought.

"Don't worry, Steven! We'll get each other out of here!" Pearl called through the fourth wall of her cell.

"Oh, you really think that's gonna happen? I was here before, and I only managed to escape when Yellow Diamond brought me out to execute me." Hunter said.

"You were here before?" Amethyst said.

"Why would you want to know why? It's times like these that I know Gems are inferior." Hunter replied.

"What is your deal anyway? Why are you trying to kill all Gems?!" Steven called as he put his foot down.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!" Hunter shouted as he banged his fists against the wall. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, STEVEN! THEY TOOK OUR HOME! EVERYTHING WE HAVE KNOWN! JUST IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! THEY WERE A DANGER FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Everyone was dead silent. The truth hit the Gems hard. Even Steven was a little blown away.

"How? Why?" Steven asked.

"Steven, don't believe what he says!" Pearl begged.

"Yeah! He's lying! And liars are jerks!" Amethyst said. "You know that right?!"

"Steven, I ask you; don't believe THEM. Do you know what they will do to us?" Hunter pleaded.

"Everyone just stop! I don't know what to even think anymore! Just leave me alone to clear my head!" Steven said as he walked to the back wall of his cell.

"Thank God I wasn't put in the same cell." Steven said.

Minutes passed, and soon, hours. Steven tried to think, but instead fell asleep, leading to another one of his dream sequences.

 _==Steven's Dream==_

 _Steven was in an empty hall. Nothing was even there. Then he saw a light at the end of a path._

 _"I'm not sure if I'm dead or this is just another dream…" Steven said to himself as he walked to the light._

 _"Uh, guys?!"_

 _No answer._

 _Soon enough, he found himself in a lab. The door in which he entered closed behind him and locked itself._

 _"No turning back now…" Steven said._

 _He walked around the dark room, looking for something useful._

 _"Nothing so far." Steven said as he squinted through the dark, abandoned laboratory._

 _Steven then saw a file that said 'Gems'. It quickly sparked his interest and certainly got his attention. He opened it to see pictures of both Crystal Gems and Homeworld Gems. As he turned the pages, be started to get more traumatized each page._

 _Emerald = Eliminated_

 _Topaz = Eliminated_

 _Obsidian = Eliminated_

 _RUBY = Eliminated_

 _SAPPHIRE = Eliminated_

 _Amber = Eliminated_

 _ROSE QUARTZ = Deceased By Choice_

 _Jasper = Eliminated_

 _Lapis Lazuli = Eliminated_

 _Peridot = Eliminated_

 _Sunstone = Eliminated_

 _Moonstone = Eliminated_

 _Diamond = Pending_

 _Spinel = Eliminated_

 _Beryl = Eliminated_

 _Morganite = Eliminated_

 _Jadeite = Pending_

 _Ametrine = Eliminated_

 _Adventurine = Eliminated_

 _Iolite = Eliminated_

 _Labradorite = Pending_

 _Steven couldn't believe what he was reading. He turned the pages more and more and soon found the Crystal Gems._

 _Pearl = Eliminated_

 _Amethyst = Eliminated_

 _Bloodstone = Eliminated_

 _Melanite = Eliminated_

 _Steven Universe = Eliminated_

 _"No, no no no… This isn't right…" Steven said as a tear dropped from his left eye._

 _He turned around, and he saw a MOUNTAIN of shattered Gem remains. He backed away, horrified._

 _"Who did this?" Steven said._

 _As he flipped throughout the pages of the files, he couldn't find anything about WHO did this and why._

 _Then he came across the category 'Earths'._

 _He read it, but it wouldn't make him feel better._

 _Earth-616 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-061915 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-071715 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-1610 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-022709 = Pending_

 _Earth-199999 = Pending_

 _Earth-0704 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-2319 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-011813 = Pending_

 _"This can't be… Why would they do such a thing?!" Steven exclaimed to himself._

 _Earth-6115 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-33 = Eliminated_

 _Earth-061115 = Pending_

 _Earth-0110413 = Pending (Next Target)_

 _"Oh no…"_

 _Steven dropped the file on the floor and tried to find an exit in so much haste. He ran around the room, trying to find an open exit, but he couldn't. His only exit was his entrance. Now, it's locked him up so there's no escape._

 _"HELP! PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET! THEY'RE COMING FOR OUR WORLD! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Steven called through the empty room._

 _"No, we don't." Someone in the shadows said._

 _"Pearl?" Steven said as he turned around in shock._

 _"This was our plan all along." Pearl said with her spear in hand, followed closely by Amethyst and Garnet, battle-ready._

 _"But, you're my friends! You wouldn't do that!" Steven exclaimed._

 _"This was the plan all along, Steven. And you just slowed us down. You're nothing. Which is why we have to eliminate you AND your world." Pearl said as she prepared to impale Steven through the chest._

 _"No, Pearl! Don't do this!" Steven cried._

"Stop!" Steven shouted as he bolted up from his nightmare.

"Steven? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt!?" said the concerned Pearl.

Steven looked around and let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh, Pearl. It was just a dream." Steven said under his breath.

"Steven? Are you all right?" Amethyst asked.

Steven was NOT all right. He was sweating an ocean.

"Give him some rest. By the looks of it, he just had a nightmare." Garnet informed.

Hunter just stood there, watching Steven pant his lungs out and sweat an ocean.

"…One step closer, Steven." Hunter said under his breath as he walked to the back wall of his Cell. "One step closer…"

Steven panted in relief. "Only a dream…" he said.

"Only a dream…"

 _Only a dream…_

 **Oh boy! Is it or not a dream? Thank you guys again for positive reviews! And to TheJokerMan95, The Earth you were talking about is already eliminated. Find it above!**

 **Things are not going well for Steven, here. He's having nightmares about the Crystal Gems being evil and all other Earths being eliminated. 'What could this mean?', you ask. Hehe, well… I won't spoil anything here. A MAJOR twist is coming. So be ready!**

 **Catch you later…**


	8. Surrender To Your Sin

**_Earth+110413_**

 _"Huh? Wait… Where am I? Is this another dream sequence?" Steven said as got up._

 _As he looked around, he noticed that there was nothing. All black, Steven couldn't see where he is or where he was going._

 _Suddenly, a bright white light flashed on him, blinding him for at least a second._

 _"Ow!" Steven exclaimed as he covered his eyes in pain._

 _As his eyes adjusted to the surrounding light, a saw a figure in the shadows._

 _"So… At last we meet." The figure said as it turned around and walked up to the confused Steven._

 _"Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?" Steven panicked._

 _"Don't worry, Steven. It'll be over before you know it…"_

 _Steven didn't know what was going on, as you can see. "What will be over?"_

 _The figure, turning out to be the one and only Hunter, opened a window nearby to show Earth._

 _"Is that Earth?" Steven asked._

 _"The one and only." Hunter replied._

 _Then suddenly, in a blink of light…_

 ** _BAM!_**

 _Pieces of Earth, concrete, minerals, and flowing lava scattered across the area! Steven was shocked and on the brink of tears, traumatized by the sight of his own home planet blowing up right in front of him, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. So he tried to get answers and interrogated Hunter…_

 _"NO! How did this happen? WHO DID THIS?!" said the traumatized Steven, tears falling from his eyes like a massive waterfall._

 _"See for yourself…" Hunter pointed at what looks like a ship._

 _Steven walked up to the nearby window. "Is that…?"_

 _"Yellow Diamond's ship. She was indeed capable of crushing planes right under her foot." Hunter introduced._

 _Steven backed up in horror._

 _"You see, Steven? This is why you are having dreams like this; Seeing people and Earths dying in front of you, and in the end, the Crystal Gems are coming to kill you. I'm trying to tell you the truth about them, Steven. They're capable of destroying mass civilizations with a push of a button." Hunter said._

 _"NO! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Steven cried out in fear._

 _"Lars… Sadie… Greg… Onion… Sour Cream… Buck Dewey… CONNIE…! All your friends and family, DEAD!" Hunter trembled in front of Steven._

 _"W-what are you talking about?" Steven sobbed._

 _"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. DON'T YOU GET IT? They're a menace. A cosmic trouble worth taking out so people can be safe! With them in our world, we can never be secure. Why can't you see that, Steven?!" Hunter cried out as the ground began to shake HARD. "Why can't you see I'm trying to protect you from the Enemy?!"_

 _"Stop! JUST STOP! I WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Steven cried out._

 _"IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING, THERE WON'T NO HOME! THERE WON'T BE ANY FAMILY, NO FRIENDS, NO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN! I KNOW WHO THEY REALLY ARE!" Hunter screamed his heart out as the ground began to break. "Where are you, Rose?! WHERE IS YOUR HAND WHEN WE NEED IT?! WHERE ARE YOUR SWORD AND SHIELD WHEN WE NEED IT MOST?!"_

And at that moment, Steven woke up. For the third time, he had a terrible dream.

Tears sliding down his cheeks, his forehead soaked with cold sweat. Steven sat near the far corner of his cell and began to cry. If this is true, why would they do such a thing? Blow up his home planet and kill all his friends and family, when the only true family he had was his dad.

Suddenly, someone entered the prison room. Everyone turned their heads and saw…

Yellow Diamond.

'Is that Yellow Diamond?' Steven thought.

"Peridot, report." Yellow Diamond commanded.

"Five captured, three being Crystal Gems and one being half-human/half-gem. It calls itself 'Steven', and is currently in possession of the Gem of Rose Quartz." Peridot reported, close by.

"And the fifth one?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Cosmic assassin. Gender: Male. He calls himself 'Hunter', and is bent on the destruction of the Gems, including us, in the Multiverse. This one was tricky."

"Hmmm… Cosmic assassin, eh?" Yellow Diamond said. "Looks like you've done good once again, Peridot."

"Thank you, Ms. Diamond." Peridot said.

"Now, 'Hunter', state your purpose." Yellow Diamond said.

"…You…" Hunter said as he walked up to the fourth wall of his cell. "You're the one responsible for the destruction."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yellow Diamond stated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; My Earth's destruction. There can only be ONE Yellow Diamond in the Multiverse, and that's you!" Hunter claimed.

"I, indeed, am the only Yellow Diamond in the Multiverse." Yellow Diamond confirmed to her prisoner.

'So, there's only one of her?' Steven thought.

"You knew about that Earth, and you destroyed it! My friends were there." Hunter banged his fists against the wall in anger.

"That Earth was a defective link in the Multiverse. It HAD to be taken out. And where there's a defective planet, there are defective inhabitants. Allow me to explain:" Yellow Diamond said as she walked up to the Crystal Gems' cells. "Pearl, in this case, is defective. A Pearl's purpose in her society is nothing but a maintenance drone, built to only serve their programmed master…"

'It can't be…' Steven thought as he squinted his eyes to get a closer look.

"Amethyst, however, is a Kindergarten Spawn. She didn't come from Homeworld, and that's bad enough, considering Earth in some parts of the Multiverse, are weak links, and deserve to be exterminated."

"What, like MY Earth?!" Hunter growled.

"Yes, your Earth too. This is a crucial event, and has to be executed, otherwise the Multiverse will fall apart. As for Garnet… Well, she's a fusion. Fusion, again, is a failed experiment."

"Oh, do you mean those Gems you FORCED together back in Kindergarten?!" Steven questioned.

"Steven! You stay out of this!" Garnet shouted.

"No! I won't let you go unjust."

"How do you know about that, Earthling?" Yellow Diamond said as she turned to Steven.

"Yeah, I know about that. You think fusion is a failed experiment, but that's because you did it wrong. Fusion is a choice, the four Gems you and Peridot permanently stuck together didn't HAVE a choice. Your argument is invalid, Yellow Diamond!" Steven explained.

"You seem to know a lot about this, Earthling. Do you know something we don't?" Yellow Diamond said as she walked up to Steven's cell.

"Yeah. You're an emotionless tyrant. You were the cause of the Gem War, weren't you?" Steven fired.

"For once, Steven is actually right. You don't care about other people. You're just trying to hide the fact that you're a rude, selfish, greedy brat!" Hunter backed Steven up.

"You leave yourself out of this!" Yellow Diamond warned.

"Not until I finish you off!"

Hunter then suddenly opened the fourth wall. Using his superior technology, he found a way to compromise the mechanics of the cell and set him free.

Hunter began to swing his sword at Yellow Diamond, whilst shooting her with his CosmiGun.

"You think you can stop the Almighty Yellow Diamond?!" Yellow Diamond shouted as she drew out her mace.

"I'll try…" Hunter said as he walked up to the Crystal Gems' cell. "But I'll need some backup."

He deactivated the cell bars, setting the Gems free.

"Fools!" Yellow Diamond said as she swung her mace.

"GO CRYSTAL GEMS!" Steven cheered.

The Gems brought out their weapons and began letting their fury out on Yellow Diamond. But something wasn't right…

"You four don't stand a chance! I know every Gems' strengths AND weaknesses!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

Amethyst whipped her rope to grab Yellow Diamond's arm, but instead was backfired by her target and was pulled to knock her off her feet.

"The pros and cons of having a whip for a weapon: you'll never know when you'll get pulled into your own trap." Yellow Diamond said as she knocked Amethyst out with her mace.

Garnet of course, used her Gauntlets, but Yellow Diamond already knew how to deal with that.

"My Garnet, you don't even try." Yellow Diamond said as she dodged and blocked Garnet's fast punches. Yellow Diamond suddenly grabbed one of Garnet's arms, pulled it own to knock her balance off, and hit her with her mace RIGHT IN THE FACE.

Stunned, Yellow Diamond sucker-punched Garnet, knocking her out.

Pearl however, was tricky. With her stylish fighting style and sleek weapon, Yellow Diamond thanked herself for choosing Pearl as her last opponent.

Pearl and Yellow Diamond dueled it out, no morals, no words, just anger and weapons. Pearl drew out a second spear and used it against Yellow Diamond, but then again, Yellow Diamond was more superior than her in EVERY way.

Yellow Diamond tripped Pearl, knocking her off her balance. Pearl tried to land back on her feet, but then she was mace-d in the face, faceplanting her.

"Pearl, you're lost. So lost, in fact, that I have no choice but to deactivate you. You wouldn't like that, would you?" Yellow Diamond said.

Pearl just softly moaned in deep pain, the impact still in effect.

"Good…" Yellow Diamond said as she prepared to eliminate her once and for all.

But then SUDDENLY, a beam of solar energy hit her on the back of her head. She turned around, revealing Hunter and Steven, back-to-back.

"Fools!" Yellow Diamond said as she charged.

"Quick! Scramble!" Steven exclaimed as they split just before she could hit them with her mace.

Hunter took the chance and shot her again, this time with Cosmic Energy.

"How dare you attack the Almighty Yellow Diamo-!" Yellow Diamond said before her face and mouth was suddenly covered in goo, of course, by Hunter himself and his fancy gadgets.

"My gosh, YD. Do you ever shut up?" Hunter commented as he shot more of it. "I guess not." Hunter said as he shot her with Cosmic Energy, stunning her.

"Steven! Unlock the door and get out of here!" Hunter called.

"But what about Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet?!" Steven asked.

"Leave them here! Remember what I told you about them earlier!"

"That doesn't make me automatically believe you!" Steven said as he brought out his shield. "As long as they live, I will NEVER stop fighting for them!"

"You windbag." Hunter said as he shot YD with more Cosmic Energy.

But unfortunately, the goo didn't hold all the way. Soon enough, Yellow Diamond broke free.

As Steven dragged the unconscious Gems (one by one) out of the Prison Room, Hunter began fighting Yellow Diamond one-on-one.

"Come at me, YD! As long as you live, I will never stop trying to destroy you! This is for Earth!" Hunter cried out in anger and triumph as he cut her with his sword. "This is for Connie!" Hunter growled as he shot her with Solar Energy. "And this is for Beach City!" Hunter said as he planted explosives around YD and set them off.

Hunter was furious. All his anger is now being let out on Yellow Diamond, the one responsible for this.

But of course, it wasn't over. Yellow diamond got up, with her mace in hand, and started swinging angrily.

Meanwhile, Steven successfully dragged out all three Gems out of the room. After he closed the door, he tried to wake all three up.

"Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet? Come one you gotta wake up!" steven said as a bomb exploded in the other room, jolting Steven. "Pearl, you have to wake up! This is our only chance of escaping! Pearl! Pearl, can you hear me?"

Slowly but surely, Pearl began to open her eyes.

"Pearl! You're awake! Come one, get up!" Steven said as he pulled her arm.

"Oww…" Pearl softly said. "Steven! Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine. Hunter set me free. Come on, we gotta get out of here before—" Steven said before he was interrupted by the incoming Peridot.

"Ugh, you Crystal clods are OUT?!" Peridot complained as she formed her fingers into a blaster. "I HATE keeping you in!" Peridot shouted as she open-fired.

Steven brought out his shield to defend Pearl and the other two unconscious Gems. "Who's a clod? How about that green space dorito who drank too much Mountain Dew while playing xBox too long?!" Steven insulted… or at least tried to.

That made Peridot even MORE furious. But what made her even more furious was than senseless insult Steven just made.

"Die, clods!" Peridot fired faster.

Steven did his best to keep his shield out. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like it was fading.

"Pearl, wake the others up! I got this!" Steven exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the other room, Hunter was STILL getting his revenge on Yellow Diamond. But somehow, YD is dying down slightly.

YD gave it her all, Hunter did too for the most part. While YD used her strength and her weapon, Hunter used his tactics, his mind, and also his weapons.

"You getting tired, Hunter?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Um, you're the one getting tired!" Hunter said as he shot with his CosmiGun.

As the battle rose with tension, Hunter then shot YD with tasers. Electrocuted, she was stunned. Hunter then took the chance to kick her off her feet and remove her Gem that was on her chest.

With a few more taser shots, Hunter tried to crack her Gem using YD's own mace. It surely made progress, but one final blow and she is done.

"Prepare to join your evil scoundrels in Gem-Hell!" Hunter declared.

But before he could deliver the final blow, the door opened, revealing the four Crystal Gems.

"Stop, Hunter! We won't let you do this!" Garnet exclaimed.

"This foul creature is responsible for the many deaths of my world, and possibly YOURS, too! Why would I let you stop me?!" Hunter said.

"Hunter, I know you've had a dark past, but you have to let it slide. You can't change the past, and this won't change it either!" Pearl said.

"Don't give in to your sin!" Steven called.

Torn between two philosophies, Hunter stopped to think, but still held the mace high in the air, ready to shatter Yellow Diamond's Gem.

What would he do? Would he give in to his sin or let everything slide?

Hunter just hung his head in shame.

Yellow Diamond evilly chuckled weakly. "W-w-weakling…"

That just made Hunter angrier. So he let down the mace upon Yellow Diamond's Gem.

"No!" Steven said as he threw his shield at Hunter, preventing him from destroying YD's Gem.

"You—Fools! Now you'll never be safe!" Hunter growled as he became insane over revenge.

"S-s-something's wrong. Pearl, what do we do?" Steven asked.

"I-I don't know." Pearl replied as she glanced over the angry Hunter.

Hunter was even MORE furious. All he had done has got him here, and now they want to stop him from PROTECTING the Multiverse.

"No turning back…"

 **wAZZup KEtcHuP? Thank you so much again for positive reviews, everyone. This by far, is one of the longest chapters I have done… Or I think it is. Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Too much action? Too much drama? Let me know in the reviews! TTYL!**


	9. I've Had A Vision (Haunting Past)

**Ninth chapter… It's been nearly a month since this was published. And yet, I FEEL LIKE IT ISN'T UP TO IT'S POTENTIAL. We haven't explored that much dimensions, we have little to no more Gems to discover on the road, and Yellow Diamond is on the brink of death. How can this carry on?**

"No turning back…" Hunter said under his breath.

Hunter shot the four Crystal Gems with his CosmiGun. The Gems scattered across the room to dodge the energy bullets.

"You haven't seen what this foul creature can do!" Hunter screamed as he expressed his anger and hate through guns.

"We can figure this out!" Steven said as he panted across the room.

"Really, Steven? You think THAT'S gonna stop him?!" Amethyst commented.

"It's worth a try!" Steven replied.

As they scattered across the room, scurrying like rats after being shone a bright light.

"Let me do this for you, Steven! I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore!" Hunter exclaimed.

"You're hurting RIGHT NOW!" Steven backfired.

But that didn't help either. They had no choice but to exit the room.

"Steven! Pearl! Amethyst! Follow me!" Garnet called as they exited through a passageway.

As the door closed behind them, Hunter turned to Yellow Diamond, who was still there.

"If only I could cause the pain that you caused me…" Hunter said as he drew his sword.

"…Y-you had such potential…" Yellow Diamond said as she twitched.

"Potential, indeed. And you squandered them for your own personal gain. I am not a weapon." Hunter said as he prepared to cut her weak Gem in half. "I am human!" Hunter screamed in anger as he cut her Gem in half.

 ** _Meanwhile, back to the Gems…_**

The four Crystal Gems ran for their lives, no looking back.

"We should've stopped him!" Pearl complained.

"We stood no chance. He cracked Yellow Diamond's Gem. If we stood a chance, we would've taken it by now." Garnet responded.

Suddenly, Steven stepped on a pressure plate.

"Steven! What did you step on?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Steven responded as he stood still.

A few seconds later, a weird device catapults them into a secret room, full of cages and coffins.

"Ow, my arm!" Steven exclaimed.

"Are you OK, little man?" Amethyst interrogated.

"I-I think so…" Steven responded as he looked around the dark room. "Whoa… what is this place?"

"I don't know, Steven." Pearl responded.

They looked around the room for any exits. The way from where they came from couldn't open anymore, even by Garnet's Gauntlets. So they had no choice but to look around. But the more they looked, the more curious Amethyst became. (Amethyst and her wits…)

"Hey uh, what are in these boxes?" Amethyst asked curiously as she opened one.

"Wait, Amethyst! Don't touch that!" Garnet called, but it was too late. She already fully opened one.

And it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Aah! Eww!" Amethyst screamed in terror. She now wishes she hadn't done that.

"Why? What's inside?" Steven asked, unaware.

"Y-you don't w-w-wanna know…" Amethyst said, shaking in fear.

"Actually, I do…" Steven responded.

Amethyst pointed at the coffin, still shaking. Steven took a little peek, and what he saw TRAUMATIZED him.

"Oh, gosh…" Steven felt so terrified he almost fell back.

"So, what's in it?" Pearl asked Steven.

"Y-y-y-you-u-u…" Steven responded, on the edge of tears.

"What?" Pearl exclaimed as she took a look for herself. "Oh, my…"

"Why is that there? Who did that?!" Steven asked.

" ** _sigh_** Steven, I don't think you would be ready to know…" Pearl backed away.

"No, I do? Why did Yellow Diamond call you a broken maintenance drone?!" Steven shouted.

"It's kinda because…" Pearl stuttered as she tapped the edge of her spear. "I sorta am."

"What does that mean?" Steven asked, sobbing. "And who would do such a thing like THAT?!"

"Steven, I think it's time we told you the truth about Pearl. Pearls in Homeworld, they aren't meant for fighting. They are just drones who fix stuff in Homeworld. Any Pearl opposing to that is considered abnormal and defective." Garnet explained.

"It's true, Steven. I went my own way." Pearl said as she looked down. "E-everytime I did something different, something out of my programming, the other Gems would call me 'abnormal' or 'broken' or 'defective'. I couldn't tolerate that, so I left. But e-even up until now, it still leaves a scar." Pearl confessed.

"So, are you a robot?" Steven asked.

"Not exactly. I am half-robot, explaining why Pearls blindly follow anyone that controls them." Pearl began to break down.

"I-I'm sorry, Pearl." Steven said.

"it's okay..." Pearl said as she wiped off a small tear.

"What else are in these boxes?" Steven said as he opened another one. As soon as he opened another box, he gasped. "Lapis!"

"You found Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

"Quick! Everyone open EVERY box in the room!" Steven commanded.

As they opened the boxes, they found more and more and MORE Crystal Gem remains. Not the Gems, but the physical forms.

"Impossible… A Gem's physical form cannot activate without the Gem itself. How is this possible? Lapis, Jasper, Beryl, another Pearl, and Obsidian! How?" Garnet exclaimed.

"Well, they could be life-model decoys, or replicas in case of something…" Amethyst said. "Earth does it all the time."

"Well, she has a point." Steven said. "But what about that box?" Steven pointed at an unopened box.

Garnet walked to the box to open it. What she saw was a little telescope.

"A telescope? Why would they need a telescope?" Steven said.

"I'm not sure…" Garnet responded as she summoned her Gauntlets (for safety, in case it explodes) and picked it up to analyze it.

"It doesn't look much… But there's something glowing in the middle…" Garnet reported.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed onto Garnet. It was so bright not even Garnet's glasses could hold it.

"Ow!" Garnet exclaimed.

"What happened, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Ow… A really bright light flashed onto my eyes. I-I can't see a thing!" Garnet panicked.

"Calm down, Garnet. We'll walk you around." Pearl said.

"Yeah, we won't like, trip you or something." Amethyst joked.

"W-wait… I'm seeing something… Someone…" Garnet said.

 ** _==Garnet's Vision==_**

 _Garnet found herself in a void. A black, empty, void._

 _"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Garnet said, confused._

 _Suddenly, she heard whispering. Continuous whispering. Each whisper overlapping each other, making Garnet confused, probably even frightened as she floated in the void._

 _"Who is that? Who are you?!" Garnet shouted._

 _"G-G-Garnet? Garnet? Garnet!" A mysterious voice echoed through the endless void._

 _"Who is that? What do you want from me?" Garnet exclaimed as she summoned her Gauntlets._

 _"Garnet, it's me…"_

 _Suddenly, a form of physical being appeared right in front of Garnet. She was tall and slim, probably taller than Garnet._

 _"I am Chrysoberyl. But you can call me Cat's Eye, or just Cat."_

 _"Why am I here? How did I get here?" Garnet asked impatiently._

 _"The bright light that flashed unto you, it gave you a mental trance, which enabled you to speak with me."_

 _"What do you want from me?" Garnet interrogated the mysterious Cat's Eye._

 _"I need your help. I can't get out of this void. The only way for me to get out of this is by finding the Cat's Front Lens. It's somewhere in the Vault, you have to help me! Please, I beg you!" Cat pleaded._

 _"Why should I help you?" Garnet responded._

 _"Because I was with Rose!" Cat confessed._

 _Garnet stopped. She realized now that she has seen her before on the battlefield. She now remembers how Cat wasn't afraid of war, and despite her preciousness, she couldn't stand not helping her kind._

 _"C-Cat?" Garnet said._

 _"Yes, Garnet?" Cat responded._

 _"I-I'm so sorry I forgot about you… I-I didn't know what to do…" Garnet sobbed as flashbacks of her supposed 'death' came to her mind._

 _"I know you weren't able to save me…" Cat said as she lifted Garnet's head up. "But what you need to know is that I forgive you."_

 _"H-how could you forgive me, if I couldn't forgive myself? I don't deserve to be forgiven…" Garnet sobbed._

 _"Oh Garnet… EVERYONE deserves to be forgiven."_

 _Garnet cried tears of joy and relief as she hugged Cat._

 _"What do you want me to do, again?" Garnet asked._

 _"You have to find the Cat's Front Lens. It's hidden in the Vault. Slip it into the front section and I will be free. Can you do that, Garnet?" Cat recapped._

 _"Yes, Cat."_

 _"Good. I'll see you when I'm out."_

"Garnet! Are you OK?" Pearl shouted.

Garnet slowly got up as she rubbed her head. "We have another mission to complete."

"And what is that?" Steven asked.

"I met a Gem. Her Gem is inside this telescope. If we could complete the telescope, she'll be free." Garnet explained.

"What do you mean 'complete the telescope'?" Amethyst interrogated.

"The Front Lens are missing. It's hidden somewhere in the ship. We have to get it now." Garnet said.

"Who's inside the telescope?" Pearl said.

"Cat's Eye. She's still alive. We have to get her out of this."

"I agree, Garnet. But first, we have to find a way out of HERE." Steven lifted his hands to point to the entire room.

"Right…"

 **I felt like this was pointless. This wasn't a great chapter, tbh. I feel like it didn't contribute to the story. Or at least I think it didn't. Anyway guys, what do YOU think about Cat? She's just more of a cameo in this chapter, actually, nothing important. But bear in mind, we WILL see more of Cat. More Earths, and more Gems! Toodles!**


	10. Heat Stroke

**After a month of publishing the fanfic, I see A LOT has changed. There are more reviews than my last story, and I think I had more fun writing this than my other story. This story is going to be longer than I thought!**

"Right…"

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the room, heck, the whole ship.

"What do we do?! There's no way out!" Steven exclaimed.

"We'll figure something out!" Garnet replied.

"Hey, look! An escape hatch!" Amethyst notified as she pointed.

In haste, they ran to the escape hatch. "Good eye, Amethyst." Garnet said as she jumped in.

"What can I say? I have the BEST eyes!" Amethyst laughed.

"Oh, stop it Amethyst." Pearl scolded Amethyst's pride.

As they went inside, they noticed the air getting hotter and hotter.

"Whew. Is it me or are we close to heck in here?" Amethyst said.

"Make no unnecessary movements." Garnet said.

"Uuh, Garnet? How much further?" Steven asked. "I feel like it's getting hotter each second."

"Hang on, Steven. We'll be fine. We just… gotta… move… forward." Said the scorched and exhausted Pearl.

Steven wasn't so sure. While it took at least 10 minutes or so, it felt like HOURS until they found an exit. Each second, it began to feel hotter and hotter and hotter. Steven's hands were scorched due to the heating steel, and soon enough, his vision was getting blurred and shifting every second. As they continued, his breathing was getting heavier, his body began to sweat OCEANS, and overall, his entire system was ready to shut down.

"G-G-Gu-u-y-ys…" Steven moaned.

Suddenly, an opening sound was heard. "Got it!" Garnet exclaimed as she went down the hatch, as everyone followed.

They found themselves in a VERY hot place. Not only that, but this section of the ship is near the boosters.

"No wonder why it was getting so hot…" Amethyst commented.

"Uuh, guys. I don't think I can take it anymore…" Steven wheezed as he fell on the ground.

"Steven!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh, what do we do?" Pearl panicked as she held Steven's head.

"We're gonna find a way into the Vault, get the Front Lens, and get out of this ship!" Garnet replied.

"But what about Steven? He can't walk, or run, or even MOVE! He's having a heat stroke!" Pearl panicked.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Amethyst panicked as she ran around the room in alarm.

"Give him to me!" Garnet commanded.

Pearl gently handed Steven over to Garnet. "Don't worry, Steven. We'll get out of here."

"M-M-Mak-k-e it f-f-fas-st…" Steven stuttered due to pain and exhaustion.

Garnet, in haste, looked for a way out of the chamber. "Pearl! Amethyst! Find a potential exit!"

As Garnet commanded, they started looking around, digging through piles of junk, just to find a suitable exit.

The room was glowing red, and Steven was getting nauseous.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Garnet said.

"We're trying!" Amethyst replied.

They looked around the walls, under stacks, but it seemed like none was present in the room.

"Steven…! Hang on, OK? You're gonna be fine…" Garnet calmed Steven.

"H-H-Help M-Me-e…" Steven cried out.

"Another exit!" Pearl cried out in haste.

"Get in!" Garnet shouted.

Even as they went inside, Steven wasn't feeling any better. They dug through the exit, and slowly but surely, the atmosphere changed from scorcher to forest breeze.

"How do we find a way OUT of this Realm?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"We track down Hunter, no matter what."

Soon enough, they were out and free. And, conveniently, they landed near the control room.

"Perfect! Hold on, Steven!" Garnet said.

They entered the control room in haste, but what they saw was a shock.

"Onyx?" Pearl said.

Yes, it was indeed Onyx. But it didn't seem like it. It didn't seem like it was HER.

"Intruders!" Onyx exclaimed as she turned around to see the four.

"Onyx, calm down! It's me!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't know you!" Onyx replied in counterattack.

"Whaa?"

"Pearl! Amethyst! Take care of Onyx! I need to take care of Steven!" Garnet commanded.

"Got it!" Pearl and Amethyst replied.

"H-H-Hurry…" Steven moaned.

Garnet in urgency, burst out of the room to find a suitable cure for Steven. Conveniently, there was constantly a wall map for directions, so Garnet headed for the Vault that was, thankfully, not far.

Garnet bolted inside the Vault by force, refusing ANY contact with security, to find at least SOMETHING that would cure Steven's heat stroke.

"Hang on, Steven." Garnet said as she carefully put down the weak and infirm Steven. "Keep it together."

Garnet ran around the room trying to find any solution. Steven was getting weaker, and there wasn't much time.

"Come on, anything!" Garnet exclaimed as she dug inside caves of hidden items.

Suddenly, a small item dropped on the floor. It resembled a teardrop, but it was SEVERELY cracked.

" ***gasp*** Lapis!" Garnet cried out. "Steven, do you see this?" Garnet showed Steven Lapis' Gem.

"I-Is Th-That L-L-Lapis?" Steven moaned.

"Yes. Quick! Use your saliva to heal it!" Garnet said.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Garnet encouraged.

"NO! How c-can I h-h-heal s-someone else if I'm b-broken too?" Steven cried out.

"Because you'll get both of you fixed at the same time."

"I don't t-think I can…"

"WAIT! Steven, if you have healing saliva, maybe you could use it on you, too!"

"But I Th-thought that was defective a-a l-l-long time ago…"

"Everything's worth a try, Steven. Now hurry…!" Garnet said in haste.

Steven tried to pick his own arm up with no success. He tried harder and harder but all in vain.

So Garnet took matters into her own hands. She took a sample of Steven's saliva and put it on Steven, which was hard, considering he currently has a dry mouth due to the heat stroke.

"Come on, work!" Garnet said in hope as she put more AND on Lapis' Gem.

It at least MADE some progress. Steven began to feel a little bit better and Lapis' Gem was starting to go uncracked.

"That's it!" Garnet cried out.

"I'm feeling better!" Steven moaned.

It was only a matter of time until BOTH were fully fixed. As soon as Steven felt completely healed, he went straight on his feet and rejoiced.

"I'm well!" Steven exclaimed joyfully. "Thank you, Garnet! You're one of the smartest people I know."

"You're welcome, Steven."

" ***gasp*** Pearl and Amethyst! We have to go back! What If they need help?!" Steven panicked.

"Hold up! We still need to find the Front Lens!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Steven said in urgency.

Garnet brought out the telescope Cat was in, and tried to find the Lens that was identical to the Back Lens.

Suddenly, Lapis' Gem shone SUN BRIGHT. It wasn't until a few moments later that she ACTUALLY appeared.

"Ow…" Lapis moaned. "W-where am I? What is this place?"

"Lapis! Are you OK?" Steven asked.

"S-Steven? Where am I? How did I get here?" Lapis asked as she was being pulled back up by Steven.

"This is Yellow Diamond's ship. We're trying to find a way out, but Garnet is looking for the Front Lens of the Cat's Eye." Steven explained.

"C-Cat's Eye? Front Lens?" said the clueless Lapis.

"Long story. Do you know your way around the ship?" Steven asked.

"There are wall maps all over the place, Steven. Follow that, Steven. I still need to find something here. GO!" Garnet commanded.

"You heard her! Let's GO!" Steven said in haste and bolted out the door with Lapis.

As they ran through the halls, they began to notice the wall maps. But there was one problem: It is written in ancient Homeworld dialect.

"Oh, man. I can't read this. Lapis, can you read this?" Steven asked.

"I think so. But it could take me a while. I haven't read ANYTHING in a long, long time." Lapis said.

"Oh man… This is gonna take a while… Why did you have to shoehorn Lapis in here anyway?!"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

It was a major bloodbath. Pearl and Amethyst went to their peak of abilities to hold Onyx off, but they feel like they're fading. They feel exhausted, but they won't let themselves lose.

The fact that Onyx was trained in combat thousands of years prior, Pearl feels like she has met her match.

Down she goes, injured, exhausted, ready to break down and give up. Amethyst is unconscious, and Garnet was nowhere to be found.

Onyx was disappointed. "I expected more from you, filthy creatures." Onyx said as she brought out her bludgeon. "You looked like so much more."

"STOP!" Steven called through the room as Onyx took notice of Steven with his shield, with Lapis close by. "Those are our friends!"

"Friends? What are friends?" Onyx said skeptically. "All there is are slaves and masters."

"That's what you think because YOU don't have friends! It's my duty to protect them from monsters like you!"

"Monster?"

"Steven, you do know you're picking a fight with ANOTHER Gem, right?" Lapis said.

"All in a day's work…"

 **Well, THAT took longer than expected. Feel free to review and PM me for more information about Onyx and Cat! And don't forget, we ARE going to explore more Earths. And if you're wondering where Hunter is, well, let's save that for another chapter. Catch you dudes later! BYEE!**

 **P.S, did you catch a fourth-wall break this chapter? If you didn't, try to find it again by READING THE WHOLE CHAPTER. Yes, I'm that evil. It's small, so you could miss it. And when you find it, PM me! Don't spoil anything! Toodloo!**


	11. They Fight With Me (Leave Me Here)

Garnet searched and searched for the Front Lens but no luck. She began to feel hopeless. She searched every single container, but she could not find anything that can fit in the Telescope. Like I said, she began to feel hopeless, and is nearly on the brink of giving up…

"Where could it be?!" Garnet exclaimed in annoyance and anger. "It has to be here somewhere!"

Garnet kept looking and looking, sometimes even triple-checking containers she already looked into.

"I can't leave another Gem like this!" Garnet screamed.

Meanwhile, as she foraged for the Front Lens of the Cat's Eye, Steven is challenging Onyx to a duel.

"All in a day's work…" Steven mumbled under his breath.

"Another Crystal Gem?" Onyx said in disgust. "And how can you stand against me?"

"I fight for the freedom of every Gem in the UNIVERSE!" Steven said as he drew out his shield.

Onyx was stunned by the sight of Steven's pink shield. Onyx KNEW she has seen that shield somewhere. "Th-That shield… Y-You're Rose Quartz!"

"No… I'm STEVEN!" Steven said as he charged at Onyx.

Onyx, using her bludgeon, counterattacked with a few swings here and there, most successful.

"S-Steven…" Pearl groaned in pain.

"Pearl!" Steven exclaimed in worry and shock as he tried to fend off the furious Onyx.

Thanks to his shield, Steven managed to block almost every hit Onyx has attempted. Well, almost.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Get up!" Steven shouted as he ran to the exhausted, injured Crystal Gems.

THIS TIME, Steven let his guard down, and before he could make it to help Pearl and Amethyst, Steven took a HUGE hit on the left shoulder by Onyx.

"OW!" Steven exclaimed in pain as he fell to the ground, making his shield disappear.

Onyx hit Steven a few more times, most of them on the back and head. She stepped on his head hard in (presumed) victory.

"Give up, 'Steven'. There's no way you can win here. You've already lost. Who's gonna help you now?" Onyx taunted.

Suddenly, Onyx took a HUGE punch in the face, knocking her down and out.

"Garnet!" Steven cried out in relief and joy.

"I couldn't leave any of you defenseless. Get Lapis out of here, Steven. I'll fight her." Garnet commanded.

"But what about you?" Steven said, worried.

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than anyone, remember?"

"Oohhh…" Steven realized as he ran to retrieve Lapis, who was hiding around the corner of the control room. "Lapis! We have to get out of here!"

Steven took Lapis' hand and ran out of the room. But just after the door closed behind them, they were stunned by a very bright flash of light.

Both Gems couldn't see a thing. They rubbed their eyes in an attempt to wear it out. But as soon as they recovered, Lapis was kicked in the face.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out.

Inconveniently enough, it was Hunter, with every single piece of equipment he has had from the beginning.

"You know, out of ALL the Gems I have destroyed, You were my favorite to destroy." Hunter said as he brought out his CosmicGun. "I'd love to do it again, and again, and again… Until you don't ever exist…" Hunter said as he loaded his Gun with Cosmic Energy.

"You should leave her alone!" Steven said in anger and haste as he guarded the stunned Lapis with his shield.

"What, you're gonna protect her with that pathetic shield of yours?" Hunter taunted. "I've faced COUNTLESS Stevens, you shouldn't be any different. I'm gonna break you…" Hunter began to slowly walk to Steven to look more intimidating. "And I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again, and again! And you shouldn't be any different!" Hunter exclaimed in anger and shot him with his CosmiGun.

Steven tried his best to shield himself and Lapis from the Cosmic bullets, but he wasn't sure if he could hold it any longer…

 ** _Meanwhile, in the control room…_**

"You don't have a chance, Onyx! Face it, you've already lost!" Garnet taunted Onyx, slightly beaten.

"Have I?" Onyx taunted back as she charged at Garnet.

Garnet didn't pull ANY punches. She let it all out on Onyx, who unsuccessfully tried to defend herself from her huge, powerful gauntlets.

Soon enough, Onyx took the final blow, and was knocked out by Garnet. Garnet tied Onyx up with a nearby rope, and left her in the corner, still knocked out.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me…" Garnet said under her breath.

Garnet ran to Pearl and Amethyst, who were still injured on the floor. She carried Pearl and dragged Amethyst [across the floor and] out the control room, but immediately dropped them [not literally] when she saw Hunter trying to terminate Steven and Lapis.

"Garnet! Help!" Steven cried out. "I can't hold it any longer!"

Hunter turned his head to see Garnet and the other two. "Well, if it isn't the Crystal Bores…"

"Let him go, Hunter! You don't stand a chance against us!" Garnet exclaimed as she pointed her finger to Hunter.

"Please, can you come up with a more intimidating, less-cheesy and cliché sentence? And even so, why would I let him go for you?" Hunter stated. "People use that line so much, that it isn't even scary anymore. Not to mention, it doesn't make sense. Even the people reading this know that, so get it together." Hunter said as he aimed his CosmiGun at Garnet and loaded it with Solar Energy.

"To be honest, you are one of my LEAST favorite Gems to terminate… Ruby and Sapphire." Hunter said as he shot his CosmiGun at Garnet.

"NO!" Steven screamed as he went in the way of Hunter and Garnet, with the bullet still flying.

"Steven!" Garnet cried out in haste.

Steven jumped over some objects just to reach the height of Garnet. One final leap, and he jumped in the way like a leopard on a tree, and took the bullet for Garnet.

 ** _BANG!_**

"NO!" Garnet exclaimed, with a tear almost shedding.

Puffed, grey smoke spread across the room. It was dead silent, and Garnet couldn't make sure if Steven was even there.

Hunter just stood there on the other side of the wall of smoke, waiting to see the results. Garnet couldn't help but drop to her knees in horror.

"STEVEN!" Garnet called.

No answer.

"STEVEN!" Garnet tried again.

Still no answer.

Garnet couldn't help but shed tears. She just saw Steven die right in front of her eyes…

Hunter on the other hand, couldn't help but smile under his mask.

"Cross him off the to-do list…" Hunter said under his breath.

But when the smoke began to clear, both Hunter and Garnet couldn't believe their eyes: Steven was there. Standing. With his eyes open. Uninjured. Well, maybe with a slightly ripped shirt…

"S-Steven!" Garnet cried out as she ran to Steven in haste to give him a hug of relief.

"I'm OK, Garnet…" Steven affirmed to Garnet.

"I thought you were gone…" Garnet spoke in relief, with a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Garnet." Steven said as he held Garnet's hands. "Nothing's gonna hurt me."

"I-Impossible! How did you survive that without a single scratch?" Hunter himself was baffled.

"You still haven't noticed? I can make bubbles to shield myself!" Steven explained.

Hunter growled in anger. Why didn't he see this coming? He has terminated COUNTLESS Stevens… How could he have not realize this, then?

"ERGH! You ruined it! I guess I have to execute you by hand." Hunter stated as he drew his sword.

"Steven! Wake Pearl and Amethyst up! GO, HURRY!" Garnet commanded Steven in haste as she summoned her gauntlets back to fend off Hunter.

Steven ran to the The three Gems [Three, including Lapis, who was hiding all this time] and shook Pearl and Amethyst in an attempt to wake them from their coma.

Slowly, Pearl began to wake up, but Amethyst was a real lagger.

"Pearl! Wake up! HURRY!" Steven shouted.

"Oww… ***gasp*** Steven! Behind you!" Pearl jolted up.

"No, it's OK. Garnet's got him." Steven responded. "Listen, you have to help Garnet. She can't hold Hunter all by herself!"

Pearl stood up in urgency and drew out her spear. "Steven, wake Amethyst up, I'll join Garnet in battle." Pearl commanded as she ran to Garnet's side to fend off the Gem-Killer.

"Lapis! Help me wake her up!" steven called.

"I'll try my best…" Lapis said.

"Can't you create water to wake her up?" Steven suggested.

"I can't create water. I can only manipulate it. There's a difference, Steven." Lapis confirmed.

"Well, can you use the water to make your wings?" Steven suggested.

"I'll try…" Lapis said, slightly in doubt. "I hope this works…"

"It better work! We need Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, mid-battle.

"We're trying, Pearl!" Steven exclaimed.

Lapis formed her water wings, and doused Amethyst's face continuously.

Soon enough, Amethyst woke up. And the four Gems stood side-by-side to fight Hunter.

"Stay behind us, Lapis. You'll be safe…" Steven said as he stared at Hunter.

Lapis ran to the dark corner to hide from the chaos, wondering 'when will this be over?'

Steven backed up a bit, and Hunter noticed that Steven was sweating, and his knees were shaking a little bit.

"What, Steven? Trying to call your three Crystal Moms so they could fight your battles for you? Coward…" Hunter taunted.

"They don't fight for me… THEY FIGHT WITH ME!" Steven yelled.

The four Crystal Gems charged at Hunter, who was prepared for anything. He brought out his digital shield to block Garnet's gauntlet punches, his sword to parry against Pearl's spear, and of course, his wits and knowledge to manipulate Amethyst's whip. But for some reason, Steven didn't attack, he just shielded them. Sure, he delivered some blunt hits here and there, but that was all he did; to make way for the other Crystal Gems.

"Pfft, and you say they fight 'with' you… Pathetic coward…" Hunter sneered at Steven as they backed up.

"Coward? Who you calling a coward?" Steven taunted as he showed Hunter's CosmiGun in HIS hand…

Hunter was baffled. He checked his equipment, but it turns out, it was the ACTUAL CosmiGun. And it's in Steven's hands.

"Here you go, Garnet." Steven handed Garnet the high-tech space gun.

"Thanks, Steven. Now let's see how you fight without your fancy tools…" Garnet said.

"You think I come unprepared?" Hunter brought out his OTHER CosmiGun and pointed it at the four.

"Bang, Bang, sonny boy…" Hunter uttered as he fired using Solar Energy.

"LOOK OUT!" Steven exclaimed as he bubbled himself and the others. "We gotta get out of here!"

"But our Prism!" Pearl exclaimed.

Just, then, Hunter stopped firing. "Thanks for the reminder."

Hunter then dashed across the hallway to retrieve the only thing that can get him across the Spectrum.

"We gotta get ours, too!" Garnet said.

"But where, exactly?!" Amethyst said in anxiety. "We won't be able to get home!"

"We won't be able to go anywhere! Follow Hunter!" Garnet commanded.

Steven deactivated the bubble and everyone ran to chase Hunter, like a gazelle being chased by a cheetah.

"Wait! Lapis!" Steven turned back.

Lapis quickly emerged out of the shadows of the dark corner in response of Steven's call. "Go, Steven. I can find my own way out."

"No, I won't leave you!" Steven said.

"You're losing time! I'll be fine, just go!"

Steven felt worried for Lapis. HIS Earth's Lapis isn't even close to safe, and he won't let that happen to THIS Lapis.

"A-Are you sure?" Steven said, worried.

"YES, GO! YOU'RE LOSING HIM!"

Steven nodded and tried to catch up. Luckily, Amethyst was waiting for him nearby and ran with him.

Hunter ran through the hallways of the ship, already knowing that the Crystal Gems are not far behind.

'Grr! They're trying to follow me! I better lose them!' Hunter thought.

Hunter then brought out his backup CosmiGun and fired at the roof and floor, attempting to make a blockade. He kept shooting, until the ceiling collapsed in front of the Crystal Gems, giving Hunter more time to escape without a trace.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the blockade, Garnet is trying her best to punch it down. Pearl tried to pick out some of the pieces, and Amethyst flat-out headbutted the barricade, 'like a rhino'…Or as she puts it.

Steven was on the brink of panicking, until he remembered what Garnet said to him a while ago…

"The wall maps… THE WALL MAPS! Guys, we can use the wall maps to find a way around!" Steven announced.

"…Good thinking, Steven." Pearl said.

Conveniently, there was a wall map nearby. They traced their location and found a way around. Hopefully they be able to find Hunter AND their Prism before it's too late…

"Over there!" Garnet pointed at the connecting hallway. "We just have to go around…"

"We don't have much time… HURRY!" Pearl said.

 **This chapter is dedicated to someone named Joy. She isn't on fanfiction, but she's a good friend of mine... Also, if you're wondering about Cat again, do NOT WORRY. I have NOT forgotten about her…**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It felt like the longest in a while, though… And who's excited for Nightmare Hospital?**

 **Toodloo, everyone! See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Survival

**WE HAVE TO KEEP THIS GOING. I FEEL LIKE THE STORY IS SLOWING DOWN QUICK. I NEED HELP. I'M TRYING TO FIX AS MANY PLOT HOLES AS I CAN, BUT IT'S TAKING ME AWAY FROM THE REAL THING…**

The four Crystal Gems tried to find a way around the blockade that Hunter made to slow them down, but it turns out that THAT didn't work for him well. The Crystal Gems found a way around the blockade and managed to be back on track… and hot on Hunter's tail.

Hunter dashed through the halls in an attempt to find the Prison Vault, where they keep all the prisoner's belongings.

"There he is!" Garnet exclaimed as she pointed at the running Hunter.

"What the-? How'd you get through?!" Hunter said.

"Uuh, there are multiple hallways and we went around your big piece of trash… Duh…" Amethyst responded.

"Ergh, I KNEW that wasn't smart enough…" Hunter growled as he kept running.

"Get him!" Steven cried out.

The Crystal Gems chased him to the Prison Vault, which wasn't far. And that was a bad thing.

Hunter arrived at the door of the Prison Vault and tried to open the door with his bare hands, but no luck.

"Come on, come on!" Hunter mumbled as he tried to push the door down.

"Passcode required." A security bot nearby said.

"Oh, for crying out loud…!" Hunter brought out his secondary CosmiGun and shot the bot and hoped for the best.

No luck.

"Dang it!" Hunter exclaimed in annoyance as he shot the door down, successfully opening it by dissolving itself.

Hunter carefully stepped over the dissolved door and ran to get his equipment. Not far behind, the Crystal Gems ran to the door to get THEIR equipment just so they can catch up with Hunter and stop him… once and for all.

Hunter dug through the junk of the Prison Vault, looking for his Prism, not knowing about Garnet summoning her gauntlets behind him.

"Hyaah!" Garnet exclaimed as she punched Hunter's right shoulder, knocking him down.

Hunter was stunned for a few seconds, letting the rest of the Gems look for their stuff while Garnet holds him off.

"Hurry! We need that Prism!" Garnet said in haste.

"We're trying, Garnet!" Amethyst responded in annoyance.

Hunter tried to look unconscious, until suddenly...

Hunter reached for his utility belt and sprayed acid on Garnet, stunning her.

"Arghh!" Garnet screamed in pain as the acid settled on her skin.

Hunter took every chance he got, and punched and kicked Garnet with no hesitation.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Steven screamed in unison and shock.

Garnet couldn't keep her balance, and fell to the ground, stunned and in excruciating pain.

Amethyst thought fast and used her whip to lasso Hunter's neck into the ground, knocking HIM off balance. Amethyst knows what Hunter can do to her using her own weapon, but that's not gonna stop her.

Garnet, still on the ground, tried her hardest to get up. But because of the pain the acid made on her skin, she felt like she has to rest this one out.

Pearl, in haste, dragged the injured Garnet away from the battlefield, while Steven continued to look for the artifact.

"I'll be fine, Pearl. I just need some rest…" Garnet said weakly as she was dragged to the corner and away from the fight.

"Stay here." Pearl commanded as she continued to search.

Meanwhile, Hunter is back on his feet and is using Amethyst's weapon against her… as usual.

"Guys, hurry up! I can't hold him any longer!" Amethyst cried out.

"Pearl, help Amethyst. I'll look for it!" Steven said, worried about Amethyst.

"But, Steven-"

"GO!"

Pearl then agreed and joined the fight with Amethyst, drawing out her spear.

"Don't you have any other weapons besides that?" Hunter said.

The two Gems ignored his comment and started fighting him with all they've got.

Meanwhile, Steven, despite the urgency, couldn't find the Prism.

"I can't find it!" Steven said in failure.

Garnet, feeling bit better, slowly got up to help. But who was she going to help?

Pearl and Amethyst did their best to hold Hunter off, but was starting to feel pointless. Amethyst and Pearl, still recovering from the fight with Onyx, were starting to feel exhausted… again.

"No, no, no! Amethyst! Stand your ground!" Pearl said in an attempt to resist the urge to surrender.

"You think not giving up is gonna stop me? I've already killed you all ten times over and over…" Hunter taunted.

Garnet suddenly grabbed Hunter's head and pushed it into the ground, stunning Hunter.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

"I'll hold him off! You help Steven!" Garnet demanded.

"But you're hurt!" Amethyst said.

"JUST GO!"

Pearl and Amethyst then ran to help Steven, while Garnet faced off Hunter.

"Any luck, Steven?!" Amethyst asked in haste.

"No! Nothing! I can't find anything!" Steven responded.

"If it's not here, then it's somewhere else on the ship. We have to find it." Pearl said.

"Wait! Did anyone check the cargo area of the ship?" Amethyst asked.

"…No, I don't think we have." Pearl responded.

"It must be there! I don't know if it is, but it's worth a look…" Steven said.

"Move, now!" Pearl commanded as she exited the room, Amethyst an Steven following close behind.

"Wait… Garnet!" Steven turned back.

"I'll be OK, Steven! GO!" Garnet responded.

Steven was worried about Garnet, but ran to look in the cargo area with Pearl and Amethyst.

Garnet gave it her all to hold Hunter back, but then again, after what he did to her, she began to feel weak again.

"You pathetic hero…" Hunter commented as he struck Garnet in the face, stunning her for a few seconds. "I never liked the way heroes act… They're restricted…" Hunter struck Garnet again.

Garnet couldn't keep her balance. She tried to stay on her feet for as long as she could, but what she really wanted to do was fall to the ground. But she couldn't, for her fellow Crystal Gems.

"We fight for good… the only thing you fight for is yourself…" Garnet said.

"You're wrong, Garnet… I fought for my people… Until, well, there was nothing left to fight for… And all of you are responsible for that…" Hunter punched and kicked Garnet in anger, desperately trying to knock her down.

"What did we ever do to you?" Garnet said, in pain and worry.

"You didn't think I would look into it?" Hunter said as he drew his sword.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what you had to go through…" Garnet said.

Hunter had a flash of anger and stabbed Garnet through the chest all the way. "DO NOT FEED ME LIES!"

Garnet felt a huge impact of pain. She could even hear screams everywhere. She couldn't even move…

Hunter retracted his sword and watched Garnet lie in pain. "I've looked into your past, all of you… Every single universe… They're one and the same…"

"Y-you're wrong…" Garnet stuttered in physical, emotional, and mental agony.

"That's what they all say…"

 ** _POOF!_**

Two Gems bounced on the ground softly. Garnet has disappeared.

Hunter picks up the two Gems and secures it in his hands. "Wait until they get a load of you two…"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven looked around the cargo area briskly. The Cargo was minimum, so it made things a lot easier…

"Not only do we need to look for the Prism, but we have to search for Cat's Front Lens… Did anybody forget that?" Steven said.

"I already have it, Steven. Just focus on the Prism." Pearl responded as she dug through containers and boxes.

Suddenly they noticed Hunter standing inside the room. They noticed he was holding two things in his hands, one in each. It looked badly damaged, and on the brink of splitting in two.

"Crystal Gems!" Hunter announced. "What do you call one gem that's red and one that's blue?!"

"R-Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven answered.

"Steven!" Pearl scolded.

Suddenly, Hunter clenched unto the Gems as hard as he can. And in a blink of an eye, a loud **_CRACK_** echoed through the room.

"Dead Gems…" Hunter said as he opened his hands to reveal…

Ruby and Sapphire.

Split into two…


	13. Voice In My Head (Decisions, Decisions)

**Tell me honestly: What was your reaction when Hunter crushed Ruby & Sapphire into two? Let me know in the reviews! Also, another question: How do you picture Hunter? I picture him like The Winter Soldier, mixed with Prophet[From Crysis]'s mask [Though lenses are slimmer], General Zod's armor [Excluding the huge collar, from Man of Steel], and a Batman cape. Try picturing that… Let ME know how YOU picture him! Anyway, back to the story…**

 **((P.S, DOCTOR WHO))**

The entire room was dead silent. The Crystal Gems just saw Garnet, one of their best friends, crushed in the hands of the Enemy. Everyone's eyes were wide open, maybe even ready to slip out their sockets.

Steven's heart was beating faster & faster by the second. He saw Garnet… No, Ruby & Sapphire, die in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

There was some sort of force inside them that hit them hard inside every single time the pieces of those two Gems bounced on the floor, shattered into pieces.

Hunter couldn't help but chuckle maniacally. He didn't care if the Gems would rebuke him, but deep inside, he wanted to scream in joy.

"G-Garnet?" Steven stuttered, nearly breaking down & bursting into tears.

"She's gone, Steven. Face it." Hunter replied sternly.

Pearl immediately drew her spear, gripping it tightly and ready to fire. "You're a monster."

"…Yes, I am." Hunter replied. "Well, at least in your point of view. You see, I'm doing this for a reason. Eventually, you're all going to turn on him and let him see his world BURN…"

"What are you talking about?!" Pearl replied.

"I believe I haven't explained everything, yet. In my world, I was a normal boy. I had three role models who would take me to these- adventures, and I loved it. Their names were Garnet, Amethyst, and of course, Pearl. We went through good and bad times, but until the day… something happened. One day, a ship arrived, and suddenly, you were all like zombies, waiting to raid an area. I was forced on the ship, and we flew away from Earth. And then the next thing I knew, I saw my home, my planet, my family and friends, blow up right in front of my eyes… I couldn't believe it." Hunter says as he picks up a piece of Ruby & Sapphire. "Then I forced myself to get older, and I decided 'This will never happen again'. I waited for my chance of revenge, and when I found it, I took it. I looked through the Multiversal Archives, and discovered you're all connecting to the same tree."

"What did WE do?! Not all of us are bad! Look, I'm sorry your planet got destroyed, but you don't have to put it on OUR shoulders!" Steven cried out.

"Excuse me? You didn't think I would look into it? I've seen the history, your archives, the Gem War, Kindergarten, everything! Yellow Diamond is Multiversal, which means there is only one of her in the ENTIRE Multiverse. So is the Diamond Authority… but not Rose Quartz."

"Wait…" Amethyst paused.

"You're all evil. I know it all, you just won't accept it. It's in your blood… If you even have a heart."

Hunter suddenly drew his guns and started shooting all around the room. The three remaining Gems, unprepared, took cover behind nearby cargo containers.

"Pearl! What is he talking about?!" Steven shouted.

"No time to explain now, Steven!" Pearl replied as she attempted to shoot Hunter with her spear.

Steven drew out his shield to protect Pearl as she tries to shoot Hunter, while he's shooting back.

"DON'T FIGHT THE TRUTH, NOW!" Hunter cried out.

"Look! Just because an alternate version of us destroyed your home doesn't mean all of us are evil! Some of us are good, kind-hearted, and most of all, NOT EVIL!" Pearl shouted.

"That's what they said! Don't you understand?! I can't trust your kind anymore! Something like this could happen to anyone… I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"It's not our fault!" Pearl screamed in anger.

Then for some reason, Steven couldn't move. Those words entered his ears, and he couldn't help but tremble in his mind. Why? Because Garnet said the same thing not too long ago…

 _"This was punishment for the rebellion!"_

 _"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"_

Steven's heart couldn't help but break. He tried focusing on the task at hand, but he couldn't, really.

"Pearl! We have to fall back!" Steven exclaimed as the shield defending Pearl was beginning to dissolve.

"Why, Steven?! We're so close to beating this guy!" Pearl replied.

"Let's go!"

Amethyst, still hiding, heard Steven not too far from her. She ran to them in order to persuade Pearl into retreating.

"We're not ready, Pearl! We have to retreat!" Amethyst said.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HE HAS TO DIE!"

Pearl suddenly ran as fast as she could to complete one task: destroy Hunter.

Hunter drew his sword and started parrying with Pearl's spear.

"GO! FIND THE PRISM AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Pearl screamed.

Steven ran with Amethyst to find the Prism, but he couldn't run as fast as he wanted to. It's been so traumatizing to him, what happened recently…

Amethyst dug through the cargo, desperately looking for the dimension-traveling artifact. Suddenly, a transparent object fell on her foot. It looked like some kind of lens.

"CAT'S EYE!" Steven cried out.

"How'd you know?" Amethyst asked.

Steven brought out the telescope that Garnet [secretly] gave to him. "It's the same lens! QUICK! Put it in!"

Amethyst picked it up and placed the lens in it's rightful place. The Telescope was complete, but for some reason, Cat didn't come out.

"We just have to wait a few minutes. FIND THE PRISM!" Steven commanded Amethyst.

Steven tried his best to shield the telescope from the nearby battle. There were energy bullets and sword clanging EVERYWHERE. But for some reason, unlike what Amethyst can hear, Steven's ears seem to mute it, a bit. There was only one thing he could hear:

GARNET.

Garnet's voice was all he could hear. It made his heart break. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Hearing her in his ears. Seeing her in his eyes. Slowly, but surely, he seemed to drift away from reality and drive the deep, dark road of instant insanity…

 _"Steven! There's one more thing I forgot to mention:!"_

 _"I love you… Bye."_

 _"Your middle name is Cutie Pie."_

 _"I wish you hadn't seen that…"_

 _"Fusion is a choice. Those Gems weren't given a choice…"_

 _"Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow!"_

 _"They're bleeding. Oh, no. They are dead."_

 _"Come out! You know I can sense you!"_

Steven felt a tear drop from his eye, until a hand shot him back into reality.

"I found it, Steven!" Amethyst cried out as she showed Steven the Prism in her hand. "Now, let's go!"

Steven got up quickly, with Cat's telescope firmly in hand. "Pearl! We found it! It's time to retreat!"

Pearl didn't even bat an eye. She kept battling Hunter with her two spears in hand.

"PEARL!" Steven called again, but still she wouldn't listen.

"Amethyst, hold the telescope!" Steven handed Amethyst Cat's telescope and ran to the battlefield.

"Steven! Get away! It's too dangerous!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Pearl! We found the Prism! We have to get out of her-"

 ** _BAM!_**

Before Steven could finish his sentence, he was shot down by Hunter, who was just nearby.

"STEVEN!" Pearl exclaimed in shock as Steven dropped down by the energy bullet.

"Rule number one in combat, Pearl: NEVER take your eye off your opponent." Hunter commented.

Thankfully, the bullet landed far enough from his Gem, but it still took some damage. Pearl had no choice but to retreat.

Pearl immediately grabbed Steven and ran to Amethyst. "Amethyst! Activate the Prism!"

Amethyst activated the Prism in haste, not knowing Hunter quietly following them close by.

The Prism opened a portal, and Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven [and secretly Hunter] jumped in. They have finally escaped Yellow Diamond's ship, in case you were wondering where the heck were we in the last few chapters.

 ** _The Spectrum_**

"We have to get home!" Amethyst said.

"NO! WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! GET STEVEN HOME! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS HUNTER SCUM!" Pearl shouted.

"Pearl! We have to go! Now!"

Then hunter appeared from the back, equipped with a gun and sword in his hands.

"We don't stand a chance against him! He basically DESTROYED Garnet!" said the impatient Amethyst.

"HE DESTROYED GARNET! AND WE HAVE TO DESTROY HIM BEFORE ANY MORE OF US GETS HURT!" Pearl replied as she drew her spear.

"There's no time, Pearl!" Steven said, begging Pearl by tugging her arm.

Hunter then attempted to shoot them with his CosmiGun. "PATHETIC FOOLS! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

Pearl was torn inside. She had to make a choice: Have her revenge, or retreat for the safety of her companions. She had to think quick, or she wouldn't make ANY decision anymore…

She had to choose one.

"PEARL!" Steven tried to snap her back into reality. "HE'S GETTING CLOSER!"

Pearl finally made her decision and nodded at Steven. She knew he needed to die, but not today.

The Trio retreated and attempted to find their home, but they were lost. They couldn't find their own.

Hunter caught up to them and started shooting at them. There was no time to find home; they had to find a place to hide.

So Pearl randomly opened a portal using the Prism, and everyone jumped in before Hunter could catch up. As the portal slowly began to close, Hunter activated his rocket boots for a speedlift. And just before it closed completely…

He made it.

 ** _Welcome to Earth-050616_**

 **Finally, a new chapter. And a heads-up: The New Earth's digits are based on the release date for Captain America: Civil War.**

 **05 (May) 06 16 (2016)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Apologies for the delay, but we are FINALLY in a new Earth. I told you we would be exploring more…**

 **And here's what I'm going for in the next chapter: Steven meets a descendant. No, not Disney. His REAL descendant.**

 **See where I'm going to?**


	14. Meet The Militants

**Remember the Earth-616 thing I did earlier in the story? Well, look at Earth-050616. It's the release date for Captain America: Civil War, and STILL has the 616 digit inside… I need to see a psychologist. Anyways, thanks again for the positive reviews! I REALLY hope I end this with a bang.**

 ** _Earth-050616_**

Turns out, the portal was airborne, and the first thing Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven did was scream while falling through the air. Thankfully, it was only, 25 feet up.

Hunter was close by, hot on their tails. He activated his rocket boots to halt his freefall, whilst he let the rest hit the ground.

"OW!" Steven exclaimed as he hit the ground.

Pearl quickly got up, but Hunter was already gone. Pearl was this close to swearing out loud, but decided not to for the sake of Steven's innocence.

"Where'd he go?" Steven said, still flat on the ground.

"He ran away, Steven. That coward…" Pearl replied.

As Steven slowly got up, he felt a soft zing inside. It felt like it was connecting to his Gem. He didn't know what it was, but it felt good. But he ignored it afterwards because of the situation at hand.

But for some reason, it kept coming back. He felt connection with… someone. He tried ignoring it, but it felt too significant to ignore. FELT.

"Well, we have to keep moving. Amethyst, get up." Said the slightly agitated Pearl.

Amethyst, still flat on the ground, slowly got up, but with a deformed face. It didn't fool Pearl, because she KNOWS this is a shape-shifting prank.

"What now?" Amethyst asked.

"Guys… Look." Steven exclaimed as he lifted his shirt to show his Gem. It was slowly flashing with a dim light.

"Hmm… That's strange. Has it ever done that before?" Pearl asked as she examined Steven's Gem.

"No, actually. It feels new."

Steven's Gem began to flash faster and brighter, making Steven a bit frightened. His Gem never did this before, so obviously, something new can sometimes frightening.

"Pearl, help!" exclaimed Steven in terror.

"I- I don't know what to do! This never happened before, even with Rose!" Pearl replied.

"What are we gonna do?!" panicked Amethyst. "IS IT GONA EXPLODE?!"

Pearl slapped Amethyst on the back of her head. "It's not gonna explode, Amethyst!"

"HELP!" Steven cried out.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of nowhere and started seizing the Three Gems. She jumped around, tying the Gems with a special rope, running around to tighten, and capture them for interrogation.

"Hey!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Who are you?! State your objective!" the mysterious person asked in a coarse way.

"What's going on?!" Steven asked, as his view was turned away from the scene.

"Stay calm, Steven. Some lunatic is trying to seize us…" Amethyst responded.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Pearl shouted.

"I am Militant Pearl, a member of the Crystal Gems, guardians of Beach City and the United States as a whole! Now state your business, here!"

Pearl was stunned- A MILITANT version of herself? This IS the Multiverse, after all. Anyone can be anything.

"Wait, there are MORE of you?" Pearl asked, trying not to freak out.

"I asked you first; WHO ARE YOU?"

"Would you believe me if I said I am you from another dimension?" Pearl said.

"Of course not. That's silly!"

"Well, that's the truth. If you would just- let us go, we'll tell you more!"

Militant Pearl hesitated for a while, but decided to ask them one more question.

"Why should I trust you?" Militant Pearl sternly asked.

"Because we're one of you!"

Militant Pearl hesitated even more, thinking of what she should do; Let them go, or report them to the Gem Militants.

Militant Pearl sighed and cut the rope holding the Three Gems captive, though immediately regretting it.

"Rose is gonna kill me." Militant Pearl said under her breath. "Now, tell me everything." She said as she drew her spear at Regular Pearl's neck. "Or I will terminate you."

"OK, OK. If you could just- drop- down the spear… We are not here to hurt you." Pearl said as she tried to slowly bring down Militant Pearl's spear that was at her neck.

"Pearl! Who are you talking to?!" Steven queried as he ran to Pearl's side.

"Who is this child?" Militant Pearl interrogated.

"Oh, I'm Steven. What's your name?" Steven introduced innocently.

"My name is Pearl. Militant Pearl."

"Please be careful with him, alternate dimension version of me. He's a Gem, as well." Pearl informed her dimensional counterpart.

"Where's his Gem, then?"

"Oh, it's right here." Steven said as he slightly lifted his shirt to expose his Gem. "It's a Rose Quartz."

By the key words 'Rose Quartz', Militant Pearl backed away in fear. "R-Rose Quartz? Impossible!"

"And I'm also half-human, so…"

Militant Pearl once again drew her spear at Regular Pearl's neck. "What trickery is this?"

"It's not trickery! He really IS a half-Gem, half-human!"

Militant Pearl was in shock. "But, if you have Rose's Gem, then what happened to- Oh no…"

Militant Pearl began to run in terror, forgetting about the Three.

"Wait!" Steven exclaimed as he ran after her.

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed as she tried to grab Steven's arm, but no luck.

"Amethyst, quick! We have to catch Steven!" Pearl commanded as she ran.

Amethyst quickly got up and tried to catch up to Steven, who was running after Militant Pearl.

"Wait!" Steven shouted.

"I must report this! I have to get back to Rose!" Militant Pearl uttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Steven began to feel that zing inside, again. As he ran faster, he felt it becoming stronger and stronger. So strong in fact, that it slightly began to hurt. But that didn't stop Steven from chasing Militant Pearl and getting answers.

Militant Pearl finally arrived at her destination: Militant Gems HQ.

Militant Pearl immediately opened the door and ran inside, while Steven was still catching up.

"WAIT! I JUST WANNA TALK!" Steven exclaimed, panting in exhaustion.

He entered the room by force, Pearl and Amethyst close by, and what they saw left them in complete shock.

Inside were a new set of Gems, Militant Pearl included. There was a Militant Amethyst, whom Regular Pearl hopes to be more mature than the one we all know and love, a Militant Lazuli, and a new Militant 'Imperial' Topaz. But who they saw behind them…

It was Rose. Rose Quartz. Steven's mother.

All their eyes were wide open in awe and shock. Steven tried to keep the pain inside, but instead fell to the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Steven exclaimed in pain.

"Uuh, what's going on? Pearl?" Militant Amethyst asked in confusion.

"I found these… Gems on the beach. They said they were 'alternate universe' versions of us. Rose, please do something!"

But Rose just stood still. Like Steven, she began to feel a zing inside. "Quiet, Pearl. I… I don't feel so well…" Rose said as she leaned on the wall. Both Rose & Steven were experiencing the same pain.

"Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asked as she held Steven's head softly.

"My Gem! It's blinking!" Steven exclaimed.

And not only that, but Rose's Gem was blinking bright, too. That was it: There is a connection between both Gems.

"Rose, what's wrong?!" Militant Amethyst asked in haste.

"I- I don't know…! I can't bear it!" Rose responded, her voice cracking.

Steven and Rose began to feel even more pain inside. Rose fell down to the floor and Steven began to cry.

What would happen? Is it because they're the same Gems and can't live in the same timeline? But they've done that before, and NOTHING has happened! Why is THIS one different?

"I can't take it anymore, Pearl!" Steven cried.

"You're gonna be OK!" Pearl replied.

"What do we do?" Amethyst asked, panicking.

The Militant Gems ran to Rose to assist her, while Steven just lied down on the ground, waiting for it to stop.

"OWW!" Steven cried out.

"Steven, I'M SORRY! I don't know how to take this away!" Pearl cried out.

"Take that boy away!" Imperial Topaz shouted. "He's causing damage to our Rose Quartz!"

Pearl's head jolted up and immediately turned to the side.

"Wait! Don't, please! He needs help!" Amethyst screamed.

"Topaz…" Rose called. "Stand down…"

Topaz hesitated, but did what her leader said. She backed down and rushed to her room.

It was to much for Steven. Maybe even so much, his body was ready to kill itself.

But then it stopped…

He didn't feel pain anymore. It was all over. So was for Rose. Steven got up and immediately hugged Pearl tight, with tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Shhh… It's Ok… You're Ok, now…" Pearl comforted Steven.

But then Steven let go. He then ran to Rose, with his eyes in awe.

"M-Mom?" Steven stuttered.

Everyone was in shock. Amethyst just stood there frozen, while Pearl's knees began to feel so weak, she wanted to bow in front of Rose. She didn't care about what the other Gems thought about her, she just wanted to kneel.

Rose looked at Steven and smiled. "…Yes?"

 **This… Actually made no sense, in my opinion. Ahh, well. I hope it gets better. Hopefully. This has been one of the shortest chapters I felt writing. But anyway guys, I hope you liked this one!**


	15. Not The End (Hideout)

**Apologies for the LONG wait… I'm falling out of the story. But hopefully the ending and the story as a whole makes sense. But I want to ask you a question: have you heard of Vince DiCola? Please check out his music, he's pretty awesome. I highly recommend his Transformers & Rocky IV music, they really go with Steven Universe.**

 ** _Earth-050616_**

" **Hunter's Log: I'm stranded in an unconfirmed dimension with no chance of escape. My Prism has been abandoned, and these Crystal Gems possess my only way out of here: another Prism. I'm miles away from their exact location, according to my tracker. Now's not the time to attack, though. I still need to reload… Hunter out.** " Hunter recorded. "Man, I hate those times when the opponent has the upper hand."

Hunter scouted the area, looking for a good [temporary] hideout. He readied his CosmiGun just in case anything [mainly the Crystal Gems] jumps out and tries to exterminate him.

Hunter looks around and finds that this place has a bit more… dull in it. The sky is gray, unlike most of the world's he has been on, the air feels dusty and smoky, and nothing feels good. At all.

"I guess this world is more inferior than the others… Well, I have to use my environment to my advantage." Hunter quietly said to himself. "I am only half-human, I can survive this."

Hunter finally found a good place for a hideout: an abandoned shed. Hey, it's only temporary.

"Not too shabby. I'll use it." Hunter said as he carved a territorial mark on the front of the shed for authentification.

Hunter sat down on the floor and placed a holographic displayer.

"Archive #25.1." Hunter voice-commanded.

" **beep** **beep** _Searching archive… …Archive located. Number 25.1: The Gem War-/- The Multiversal Act. Enter: Manipulation Process._ "

"Every day, I hunt down Gems… for destroying my home..: Earth. Billions of people, innocent people, died. And it's because of those Crystal Gems. They're waiting…" Hunter said to himself as the displayer repeated the Gem War right before his eyes. "If only Steven, that stubborn child would understand."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Steven and the Crystal Gems were outside the Militant Gems HQ, wondering what just happened.

"I don't understand. This didn't happen the last time we met another… Rose Quartz from another dimension." Pearl stated as she walked back and forth, hand over mouth and chin.

"Maybe it had too so much contact with the other duplicate Gem, when it met another, it began to freak out." Amethyst suggested.

'I wonder where that came from. Amethyst usually doesn't say something that smart… if it were true.' Pearl thought. "But how come it doesn't happen to us? It's strange. Maybe it only happens to Rose Quartzes. Well, none of that matters now, we still have the Prism, and we now have the way out of here!"

"But, Pearl! Remember Hunter? If we leave him here, he'll destroy the Gems from this universe." Steven disagreed.

"True, but at least he'll be stuck here forever with no chance of escape." Pearl responded.

"Wait, so you're saying… You're willing to let other Gems die?" Amethyst questioned Pearl's sanity.

"If it means sparing the lives of the billions, and perhaps infinite numbers of other Gems, then yes."

"Pearl! Why would you say such a thing?! Every Gem counts! We can't leave these Gems for dead, especially the Rose of this world." Steven said in horror.

"But if we can't exterminate him, it might be better to just leave him stranded forever in an alternate dimension." Pearl responded.

Steven and Amethyst were stunned by Pearl's words. She means to say that she is willing to sacrifice members of her own kind to save the rest. Everyone counts, right? If only Pearl could realize that.

"Pearl, we've already lost Garnet. Don't force us to lose more Gems than what we've already lost!" Amethyst said as she pointed her finger at Pearl.

"But this is our only chance!" Pearl responded in rage.

"We can't bring them to our world, this world needs them! But we can't leave them here, because of Hunter. What are we gonna do?!" Steven said in fear as he clenched his head with both of his hands.

Suddenly, a wave of energy blasts started showering on top of the Crystal Gems. Hunter has returned, and the Gems were unprepared.

Hunter, airborne, was using two of his CosmiGuns to destroy the 'abominations before him'.

The Militant Gems rushed out the door of their HeadQuarters. Militant Pearl drew her spear and shouted, "Who are you?!"

"I am your doom!" Hunter loudly responded as he landed on the ground and started shooting everyone.

Militant Rose drew her shield and guarded the rest of the Militant Gems, while the Crystal Gems [except Steven, upon Pearl's command] drew out their weapons to fight.

"Oh, I was Garnet was still here!" Amethyst said.

"No time to think about Garnet. We have to find a way to destroy this monster!" Pearl responded as she pointed her spear and generated multiple Holo-Pearls. "Let's hope this will help."

"Holographs?! Pathetic." Hunter mocked.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?!" one Holo-Pearl requested.

Hunter loaded his CosmiGun like a badass. "Gladly." He said as he shot the Holo-Pearl right in the chest.

Holo-Pearl was knocked down from her feet and static-ed into nothingness. The other Holo-Pearls took no second thoughts and started to attack him with their swords. Hunter fought back with his own melee weapon and started destroying the Holo-Pearls, one by one.

"The Holo-Pearls aren't helping!" Amethyst shouted.

"I'm aware of that!" Pearl responded in haste as she charged at Hunter. Big mistake.

Steven got behind Militant Rose's shield [despite having the ability to create one of his own], but peeked out a bit to see the fight.

"Gems! Back inside!" Militant Rose commanded her army.

"But we want to fight!" Militant Amethyst replied.

"I said back inside!" Militant Rose said once again.

The Militant Gems said no more and rushed back inside the HeadQuarters.

"Little boy, get back inside with them!" Militant Rose commanded. "It's too dangerous for you to be here in the battlefield!"

"But what about Pearl and Amethyst? MY Pearl and Amethyst?!" Steven resisted the order.

"I SAID GET BACK INSIDE, CHILD!" Rose commanded once again, raising her voice and grabbing Steven's hand.

"NO, MOM!" Steven shouted and pulled back his arm. Both were shocked that Steven called her… that. Again. But Steven had no time to waste, so he drew his shield and rushed in the battlefield to protect Pearl, but it was too late.

Hunter and Pearl parried to the death, with Amethyst assisting Pearl in combat, until Hunter caught Pearl off guard and shot her in the chest. Smoke was suddenly coming out of her mouth before finally poofing.

"NO!" Steven screamed in fear as he tried to run faster. "NOT YOU TOO!"

Pearl's Gem bounced on the ground repeatedly. But before Hunter could pick it up, Amethyst used her whip to choke Hunter from where he stood. It was getting brutal, now. No morals left, just kill.

"STEVEN! GET PEARL'S GEM!" Amethyst commanded as she struggled to keep Hunter in her whip.

Steven then rushed into the battlefield and retrieved Pearl's Gem in haste. He immediately rushed out for safety, while Amethyst continued to fight Hunter.

"I won't let you destroy anyone else!" Amethyst said as she struggled.

Suddenly Hunter pointed his CosmiGun at Amethyst's face, and she immediately let go.

Hunter turned back to Amethyst, still pointing the gun at her. "Weak…"

"Who you callin' weak?!" Amethyst said as she whipped the gun out of Hunter's hands. "Steven! NOW!"

Steven, using his shield, knocked Hunter off his feet, making him fall down to the ground. Amethyst used her whip to tie Hunter, making him unable to reach any weapon down his gadget belt.

Amethyst used another whip to tie Hunter a second time, for security. It was finally over. Well, for now at least.

Steven ran back to the HeadQuarters, only to see Rose… still there. Staring at him in awe, while Steven stared back. He then looked down to see Pearl's Gem in his hand.

"That was a brave thing you did." Rose said to Steven, smiling a little bit as Steven smiled back.

Suddenly, Pearl's Gem began to blink. Steven slowly placed Pearl's Gem on the ground and backed away so she could have room for when she comes back in her full form.

The Gem began to float higher and higher until just after a few seconds, Pearl reappeared. She floated back down to the ground, in her new form.

"Steven?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Pearl!" Steven said as he ran to hug her. Pearl hugged back in relief, but then both of them realized Rose was watching them.

Amethyst came back with a knocked-out Hunter in her whips. "OK, I got him now. What do we do?"

"You... Did you do it?" Pearl said to Amethyst.

"Well, duh. That's why he's in my whips." Amethyst responded.

Pearl suddenly rejoiced and jumped up and down in victory. "WE DID IT! WE FINALLY DID IT! …Now what?"

"Is there a Galactic prison somewhere around here?" Steven asked.

"Ahh, yes. I remember now! We'll take him there." Pearl responded.

 **Guys, just to let you know, I haven't forgotten about Cat. AND THIS IS NOT THE END. NOT YET. STAY WITH ME. I'M TRYING.**


End file.
